Drifted Apart
by bugreid
Summary: What would happen if Natara did marry Oscar and Mal never told her how he felt? What would happen if Natara got pregnant but Oscar ran away, asking for divorce? What would happen if Natara came back and asked Mal for help with the child? What would happen if Mal got another chance to finally tell her how he feels? Will he admit his feelings to her? Or will he chicken out again?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So this is my first CoD fanfiction story. I'm really excited about it and I've got a lot planned. I was only going to do a one-shot, but as you can see, I've gotten nowhere. So I will make this into a short story. By the way, I'm kind of new to actually writing on fanfiction. I've been reading a lot, though. I'm one of the silent readers, but I will quickly take care of that… As soon as I learn how to. Anyways, please review!**_

_**Oh and the parts that **__look like this__** are their thoughts. Just wanted to share that with you. Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**You are now Natara Williams:**_

**You sit down on a grassy hill, overlooking what used to be a brutal crime scene. The body has been removed but the little area is taped off with crime scene tape. You can just make out a few familiar faces down below. The goofy, long, chestnut haired forensic tech talking to some other officers; the curvy figure of a blonde woman; the older looking one with blonde hair, barking out orders; and the outline of the younger detective with black, spiky hair.**

'_I can't believe they are all still here. Even after 5 years.' _**You think to yourself, **_'But where is-"_

**Suddenly, a black, sleek car pulls up to the crime scene and a handsome man gets out. As soon, as he steps out of the car, you look at his cerulean eyes and recognize him almost immediately. You'd know those eyes anywhere. Why wouldn't you? You've looked into those eyes hundreds of times before in the past. You smile instinctively at the sight of him, even though he can't see you.**

'_There he is.'_

"**Mommy!" the little girl beside you tugs on the end of your shirt.**

"**What is it, honey?" you ask, smiling down at your daughter.**

"**Who is that?" she asks, pointing to a male officer.**

"**Oh, that's Joe Bartaugh. I used to work with him back when I lived in San Francisco," you explain to her.**

"**Oh. Well who's that?" she asked, pointing to the blonde woman with the curvy figure.**

"**That's Detective Blaise Corso. I used to work with her, too."**

"**Did you work with all of those people?"**

"**Most of them, yes. There are a few new faces around, though,"**

"**Oh... Who's that?" she asks, curiously.**

"**That would be Jerem- err, Detective Jeremy Redbird, the Rookie. Or, he used to be the Rookie..." A wave of sadness washes over you at the thought of how long you've been gone and how some stuff has changed. You quickly get over it, and point to some people.**

"**That's Kai Kalaba. Remember when mommy used to tell you all those stories about when I was in San Francisco?" you ask your 5 year old daughter.**

"**I think so," she furrows her eyebrows, struggling to remember.**

"**Well, remember the goofy science guy?"**

"**Oh yeah! The one that set everything on fire?"**

"**That's him," you nod appreciatively at the small child.**

**You look back towards the grassy clearing.**

"**That woman over there, wearing the hat? That's Anna Willis. And the guy with the dark skin and mustache? That's Sam Martinez."**

"**I don't remember him!"**

"**It's no wonder. He was shy, unlike some people I know," you glance at your daughter knowingly, and begin to tickle her.**

**She giggles and wiggles around, trying to get out of your grasp.**

"**Mommy, please stop it!" she exclaims, bringing out a whole new round of giggles.**

**You laugh along with her and stop after a few moments.**

"**Thank you," she sighs with relief, making you laugh.**

**You begin to study your daughter. **

**She has long, coffee colored hair, much like your own, that comes down to the middle of her back. She looks much like you, like a miniature Natara, except for her stunning blue eyes.**

**You quickly snap out of it, once you realize that she asked you a question.**

"**I'm sorry, baby. Momma was daydreaming again. What was that you asked?"**

"**I said, who's that man?"**

"**That's Lieutenant Charles Anders. He's the Captain."**

"**What happened to.. to.. Um.. Marliah?" she asks.**

"**Maria? She retired."**

"**Huh?"**

"**She quit her job, so she could rest for the rest of her life."**

"**Oh, okay." Silently, she crawls into your lap. You instantly wrap your arms around her slim frame.**

"**Guess which one was my old partner."**

**She takes a minute to look around at everybody, narrowing her eyes.**

"**Ooh! It's that one, isn't it?" she says excitedly, pointing to the man who got out of the black car earlier, "The handsome one with blue eyes and says H-E-L-L a lot!"**

**You can't help the small smile from slipping on your face. It described **_**him**_** to a T. "How'd you know that?"**

"**Well, you mention him the most in the stories and you describe him as being really tall and handsome,"**

"**I did not!"**

"**Did too," she begins to giggle.**

"**Do I really talk about him that much?"**

"**A BUNCH! More than anyone else."**

"**Okay then smart girl. You're right. Detective Mal Fallon. He used to be my partner and best friend..." Right when the words come out of your mouth, sadness floods over you again.**

'_Yeah, USED to be..' _**You think to yourself, bitterly.**

"**What happened?" she asks.**

"**Well, your father and I moved so we could live in a safer place where we could have you.. Mal didn't want me to go, but I had to. He stayed here, in San Francisco. I guess we just, drifted apart after that."**

"**Why don't you talk to him?" she asks, a little too loudly.**

"**Shh baby. They don't know we're up here. You need to be quieter," you whisper.**

"**Sorry!" she whispers, "Why can't they know we're here? You used to be one of them, didn't you?"**

"**Yes, but I'm not anymore so they won't let me anywhere near the crime scene."**

"**Huh?"**

"**They won't let me be over here."**

"**Well, why not? That's just not fair!" she crosses her arms, angrily.**

**You chuckle a little at her reaction.**

"**Well you never answered my question," she says impatiently.**

"**What question?"**

"**Why don't you talk to Mal?" **

"**I can't."**

"**Why not? You used to be friends, didn't you?"**

"**Yes, but that was a long time ago."**

**She furrows her eyebrow, then lets out a short shriek, making you jump.**

"**What's wrong?" you ask, worriedly.**

"**Nothing," she shrugs, "I just want Mr. Mal to come over here, so you can talk to him again."**

"**I don't know if he'll want to talk, hon."**

"**But, but- Friendship is forever! Once you become friends, you can't get rid of that! Like in that fairy tale that you read me last week!" she argues.**

"**Okay, okay. Settle down. I'll talk to him, just not now. I don't want our secret spot to be found," you whisper.**

**You look down and see an evil look on the child's face.**

"**What are you about to d-"**

"**MAL!" She, again, lets out a short, but loud, shriek.**

**Your eyes widen, and you clamp a hand over your daughter's mouth.**

**As she screamed, your eyes are glued to his face, down below. You see his head whip in your direction, but thankfully, there is a large tree hiding you and your daughter so he doesn't see you. He stares exactly at the spot, where you are sitting, so you hold your breath and pray he doesn't come to investigate. Fortunately, he looks at the ground, furrows his eyebrows, looks around once more for the source of the noise, then goes back to talking to Blaise.**

**As soon as he turns back around, you let out a sigh of relief and unleash your daughter.**

"**Don't do that! You're going to get us in trouble." You scold her.**

"**Sorry," she looks down, ashamed.**

**You take one look at her, and begin to smile.**

"**I can't stay mad at you," you tell her, wrapping her in a tight hug, making her giggle and squirm.**

**After a few silent moments, she looks up at you and whispers, "Mommy?"**

"**What is it, sweetheart?"**

"**Where is Daddy?" she whispers.**

**Anger rushes into your body with the thought of him. Flashbacks of countless, sleepless nights, worrying like crazy, and leaving voicemail after voicemail, receiving no answers back come rushing into your brain. Your breath shortens, and you feel angry tears start to form in the corner of your eyes. **

**You quickly push it away, not wanting your daughter to see you like this. Instead, you look down at her, put on a fake, bright smile, and say, "He's working, honey."**

"**When is he coming back?" she sounds so pathetic, you just want to sit down and cry with her.**

"**I don't know, sweetheart… I don't know."  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Replies:**

**Silent Reader/Me/You know who you are: ****Wow. Thank you so much for reviewing for the first time on my story! Lol, I'm glad I have your attention. She is adorable, isn't she?**

**mozzi-girl: ****Thank you. I've only been on here for a couple of days and you guys have made me feel like I've been here ever since it started. I already love it. Thank you! **

**malrararox21: ****Thank you! I love her too. I have big things coming up for her, but she's not in this chapter! …She's not even born yet in this chapter, lol! :D**

**maltara101: ****So do I! I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**BreezyFan: ****Thank you! I appreciate that!**

**But I Have Promises To Keep: ****Thank you! I sure will!**

**NiekaWow: ****Thank you! And yes, you sure can! **

_**Author's note: **_

_**Read if you care. **_

_**Hey guys! So, I don't know when I'll have time to write a lot… School starts Tuesday (today is Sunday) and then I'll be busy all during the school week so the only time I'll be able to type is on weekends. Plus, I'm also typing **__What You'll Do For Your Best Friend's Brother __**so it'll change every weekend from that to this.. It actually depends on my mood and whichever I feel like typing, Lol. Anyways, just wanted to tell you guys that. I was supposed to work on WYDFYBFB tonight buuuuut, I had an idea for chapter 2 of this story and I had to type! Also, I've been up until 4 in the morning, typing this.. The least you could do is review it… Please?! **_

_**Um… So.. Yeah, don't hate me for this chapter. It's kind of sad. You have been warned!**_

**Drifted Apart Chapter 2**

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon:**_

You lay in bed that night, thinking about that tiny voice that you swear you heard earlier today. The one calling out your name.. The one that sounded a lot like hers..

Then you start to think about that night. About what could have happened differently, if only you would have told her. You would've; could've; should've objected at the wedding.. But you didn't. And now you regret it.

Like most nights in the past five years, you fall asleep thinking of her. You dream about the day that changed your life for the worse.

*_**Flashback/Dream***_

You'll always regret that one day for the rest of your life. The day that she was taken from you, because you were too much of a coward to tell her how you felt.

You had walked into the church, 7 minutes before the wedding would start, since it took you 45 minutes that morning to decide whether or not you would come. Your breath was shallow and you had to clear your throat many times. You were so nervous; you thought you were going to be sick right there in the hallway.

As soon as you stepped in, you were seated. Considering you were a close friend of the bride, you were seated near the front, right beside Blaise and Jeremy. You looked around and saw Kai talking to some woman. Well, talking is not exactly what you would describe it as. More like the woman was talking, and Kai was staring at her creepily. She didn't seem to notice though. Natara's mother, Anita, walked up to you and held out her hand with a smile on her face. You quickly took her hand, putting on the best fake smile you could muster.

"Hello, Malachi. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you, too, Mrs. Mansingh."

"I'm glad you could make it here. I'm sure Natara will be glad to see you as well. And please. Call me Anita."

"Sorry, Anita." I smiled at her. "And please call me Mal."

"Of course, Mal." She smiled at me one last time, before going to the very first row, and sitting down.

You faced the front of the church, and saw Oscar socializing with some of the guests.

'_That should be me up there, thanking people for coming, waiting for Natara to come out,' _you thought to yourself. You couldn't help but be jealous of him. He had the perfect job and he was amazing at it. You had to admit it. He fit the tall, dark, and handsome quota perfectly. He had brown eyes. And not to mention, he had the most beautiful woman in the whole, entire world about to walk down the aisle and marry him. He should feel like the luckiest man alive. Meanwhile, you were just a detective. You were on the taller side, but not as tall as Oscar. You had a slight tan, but again, not as much as Oscar's. You had more of a rugged, mysterious look to you. You have blue eyes. And Natara was totally head over heels in love with him. You would give anything to be in his position right now.

"So, Fallon, you gonna interrupt this wedding or what?" Blaise asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you gonna object?"

"I.. I don't know!" I exclaimed, desperately.

"Well, you should. This is the last chance to get her back. If you don't take it, it'll be too late."

"But I don't want to ruin her happiness," I pouted, thinking of her never talking to me again if I did this.

"She's not happy right now. She's making the biggest mistake of her life right now. You need to help her realize it."

"But I-"

You stopped talking as the piano started playing. Kai quickly shuffled to his seat, in between Blaise and me.

The bridesmaids, and Neha, came out, on the arms of the groomsmen, each smiling widely.

As Neha got to the Maid of Honor spot, she gave you a sad smile, a knowing look in her eyes. You returned it with a sad smile of your own.

As soon as all the bridesmaids, groomsmen, flower girl, and ring barrier came out, the pianist started playing the wedding march. Everyone stood up except you. Blaise nudged you with her knee, and motioned for you to stand up. You reluctantly, with a sigh, stood up and faced the double doors at the back of the church.

You dreaded this moment. The moment she would pass you, and be looking into the eyes of her husband-to-be. She suddenly stepped out of the hallway, on the arm of her father.

She looked as beautiful as ever in that wedding dress. She always looked beautiful in my opinion, but today, in the wedding dress and veil hiding her face, I couldn't help but imagine she was walking down the aisle towards me. That I was the one marrying her. That I was the one that she was in love with. I could tell she was nervous, just by how she was clutching the crook of her father's arm and her bouquet. Which, by the way, were lilies. At least Oscar got one thing right. Either that, or Nat picked them out…

Natara, slowly and hesitantly, walked down the aisle, along with her father. Just as she was about to pass me, her eyes caught mine, and she smiled nervously.

"You look beautiful." I mouthed to her, flashing her a Fallon trademark grin.

Her tense shoulders visibly relaxed as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She mouthed back, just as she passed by me.

She got to the front of the church.

"Dearly Beloved," the tall, balding priest's loud, booming voice started. "We are gathered here in the presence of God to witness and bless the exchanging of vows that will bind Oscar Santos and Natara Mansingh Williams together in the covenant relationship of marriage. When this ceremony has ended, they will leave as husband and wife having been joined by the God of Heaven.

'_Insert long and boring message here.' _You think to yourself, rolling your eyes. You had much more stuff to be doing than sitting here, listening to the marriage of the love of your life and her fiancé… Like worrying about if you were going to object or not.

You started to think about how strange it felt to be back in a church. You hadn't been inside a church for years. Not since your mother died. Sitting there, it brought back memories. Most of which, involved you singing in the boys' choir. You never thought you had that great of a voice, to be honest, but other people seemed to think you had the most amazing voice that they had ever heard. You remember thinking that they probably never got out much then. You smirk at the memory. They always tried to convince you to be a singer when you grew up, but you had wanted to be a detective instead, just like your dad. Now, thinking back on it, you're glad you never became a singer, because if you hadn't become a detective, you probably never would have met the love of your life, either.

You were jerked out of your thoughts when the priest said, "-submit with love in your heart to Oscar as your husband."

He faced the many pews once again.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?"

Raj looked up and murmured, "I do." He leaned over and kissed Natara on the cheek. He, then, looked her in the eyes sadly and said, "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too, Daddy," she whispered tearfully. He gently placed her dainty hand in Oscar's then went to sit beside his already crying wife.

"_Could I do this? Did I want to do this? Of course I did. More than anything. I just didn't want her to hate me if I did. Maybe I shouldn't. But if I don't then I'll be miserable for the rest of my life…" _You think to yourself. You rake your fingers through your once tidy hair, and sigh frustratingly.

"_I can't do this."_

"Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which is instituted by God."

"_But I have to."_

"Into this holy union Oscar and Natara now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully be married-"

"_Yeah, I can show you a bunch of reasons, old timer."_

"-speak now-"

"_Oh God." _

"_-_or else forever-"

"_Forever?!"_

"-hold your peace," he paused, looking around.

Kai, being the idiot he is, cleared his throat and quickly stood up. Natara watched him in confusion.

"I do because I believe Oscar is a weenie and Natara belongs with Mal… Who else agrees?!" he looked out to the shocked audience, all watching him.

"Well he is a-" Kai started, but Blaise clapped a hand over his mouth and dragged him back down to the pew.

"Shut up Kai!" she hissed at him. A millisecond later, Blaise jerked her hand away from his mouth, her face screwing up in disgust.

"Did… did you just lick me?!" she asked, accusingly.

He nodded, smiling, then quickly stood back up.

"I think Mal and Natara should get married because it would be just like my fanfic and all the Maltara fans out there would be having fangirl moments, squealing and dancing in their bedrooms!" he said quickly before, he was dragged down once again by Blaise.

"You. Did. Not. Just. Lick. Me.!" She said, threateningly.

"…Would it help if I said your hand tastes delicious? Like vanilla?"

"KAI!"

"Sorry.."

"Does.. anyone else object to this marriage?" the priest asked, for the last time.

Blaise cleared her throat and motioned for you to get up with her eyes.

Kai was staring at you creepily with his eyes the size of tennis balls.

You swallowed the lump in your throat. You were on the tip of your toes, ready to stand up and object. Ready to get your girl back. Her eyes instantly locked on yours. You felt guilt eating at you. You were going to ruin the best day of her life just for your own happiness…

And that's why you rocked on your heels, and sat back down.

"_She loves him. I'm not going to ruin that for her. She wouldn't be marrying him if she loved me." _You think to yourself.

"_Now I'll never have the chance to tell her. I completely chickened out, once again. You missed your chance. I really am a sorry thing. I can face down serial killers at gunpoint but I can't tell her that I love her." _You mentally smack yourself in the face.

Blaise gives you a 'What the hell?' look and you ignore her.

You ignore the rest of the ceremony along with almost everyone staring at you from time to time. You're slumped in your seat on the pew, a sad expression across your face, as you watched Natara say her vows to Oscar.

"Now that Oscar and Natara have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring in the presence of this company, by the authority of the state of California, and that of all-mighty God, I pronounce that they are husband and wife."

"_No."_

"These whom God has joined together, let no one put asunder."

"_I would like to 'asunder' a bunch of people right now. Especially male ones with big, poofy hair and dark skin."_

"You may kiss the bride!"

"_Oh, I can't watch this…" _You turn your head disgustedly away, and study the glass windows instead. Deep sadness washes over you like a wave, as you hear the cheers from the guests.

"I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Oscar Santos!" the priest exclaimed, excitedly.

As soon as those words are said, you feel your whole world crumble, and your heart slowly rip in half. Your breathe is shallow and short and you feel like you're going to be sick.  
You can't help but turn and look as Oscar and Natara hold each other close, and walk back down the aisle, going to the reception area.

At the reception, you sit around one table, with Kai, Blaise, and Jeremy, watching the newlywed couple sit at the front and whisper to each other whilst feeding each other strawberries, and those little minty things.

"Mal, are you okay? Why are you so pale?" Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow at you.

"I'm fine." You growled at him. You were sick of people asking how you felt. They had only gotten married 10 minutes ago, and you'd been asked that same question 5 times. They just didn't realize that you didn't want to talk about it.

"Jeremy? Kai? Could you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Blaise asked politely.

"Sure…" Jeremy stood up, and went off to go congratulate the new couple.

Blaise glared at Kai, who refused to get up.

"No, I'm not finished with my cake, so you can't make me." He stuck his nose up in the air.

"Beat it before I cut your Sims game in half."

His eyes widened in horror.

"You.. MONSTER!" he cried out, before huffing, and angrily stomping over to the punch bowl.

Blaise turned to you.

"Spit it out Fallon."

"Spit what out? I don't know what you're talking about."

"We both know what I'm talking about. Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because… she may be making the biggest mistake of her life by marrying, but at least she's happy while doing it… She deserves to be with someone who loves her, Blaise."

"But, you love her."

"And she loves Oscar, who loves her back. Why should I get in the way of that? 'If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, they're yours; if they don't, they never were.'" You quoted sadly.

"Fallon, you're such a good guy. They better get a divorce soon, so she can realize what she's missing out on."

"Thanks Blaise." You smiled sadly at her, then began playing with the food on your plate, mixing it around with your fork.

"C'mon. Let's go talk to them."

Your eyes widened. "No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to congratulate them on something I'm not happy for!"

"You're her best friend, Mal. You need to be there for her."

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right.."

You both stood up and made your way to the newly wedded couple, who were chatting to all the guests.

Right before you reached them, Natara's eyes met yours, and she smiled warmly.

You instinctively smile back at her.

You and Blaise reach them. Blaise holds her hand out for Oscar to shake. He puts his hand in her own, and she starts to rack up a conversation with him. She gives you a look and winks meaning, 'Talk to her.'

You turn towards Natara, who's looking at you expectantly. You put on the fake smile you've been wearing all day and hug her.

"Congratulations partner."

"Thank you, Mal. I'm so glad you showed up." You pull back and observe her.

"Wow, Nat.. You look.. beautiful."

She smiles and blushes faintly. "Thank you."

"I'm so happy for you, Nat. I'm glad that you finally found true love. You deserve happiness after all that you've been through. Oscar is truly a lucky man. If he ever hurts you, though, give me a call, and I'll hunt him down."

She laughed at your 'joke.' To be honest, only a smidge of that sentence was joking to you. You meant every word.

"So… Um, are you and Oscar going to move in an apartment together or are you going to move into his apartment or…?" You trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

"Neither. We've been talking lately, and we've decided that we're going to settle down in Monterey."

You almost choked on your own spit.

"Monterey?! Why Monterey?!"

"Well, Oscar is getting transferred over there and it's safer over there than here in San Francisco when we have kids."

Your heart felt as if it was ripped in half all over again.

"K..kids?"

"Well, not now of course. Later on though."

"But, But. Nat, Monterey is 2 hours away! How are you going to come to work?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you see, Mal. That's the problem. I think I might have to quit working at the SFPD."

The two halves of your heart dropped all the way down to your stomach.

"Qu.. quit?! But, Nat! You can't quit! You.. you love the SFPD! If you move, I'll never get to see you…"

"I know. I'm sorry, Mal. I really am. I don't have much of a choice though."

"_Of course you have a choice! Don't move with him! Stay here with me!" _You want to scream at her but you bite your tongue.

"We'll still keep in contact. It just.. won't be every day, like usual. But, don't worry about that right now Mal. That's in a couple of months anyways."

You couldn't help but already start worrying.

Later that night, after the couple had been long gone, off to their honey moon, you stormed inside your apartment, heartbroken and angry. You walk in the door and with a satisfying 'BAM' it slams shut. You take off your jacket and throw it forcefully on the floor.

You angrily pace across the room for a few minutes, thinking about the day's events.

When it comes to the memory of you not standing up during objections, your rage is so high, you take the nearest thing, and throw it against a wall. It instantly shatters, making a loud noise, which normally would make you flinch, but it doesn't do a thing except make you even angrier.

You pace across the room for a few more minutes, biting your lip furiously, before you draw blood. You wipe your lip with the sleeve of your white button-up shirt. You can't decide which you are more of: exhausted, angry, or heart broken.

You pull out a chair from the kitchen table and prop your elbows up on the tabletop. You rake your fingers through your hair a dozen or so times, pulling hard, hoping you'll forget about _her._

Finally the anger drains out of you, along with your energy.

You cross your arms on the table, making a sort of pillow with your arms, and bury your head into them, squeezing your eyes shut, trying to block out everything.

The exhaustion is replaced with heart break.

You feel your eyes burning, with tears threatening to spill out.

'_Mal, don't you dare start crying. Mal Fallon, you are a 34 year old man. 34 year old men don't cry because their best friend is moving… but they would if it was the love of their life and they just lost her forever.'_

You rub your eyes, hard, trying to stop the tears from coming out. Bad move. It seems you rubbing them, just let on the water works. One tear leaked out from the corner of your eye and you quickly wiped it away. One tear led to two; two led to three; and so on. Soon, tears are streaming down your cheeks as you still struggle to hold it all in. You tried not to think about how if you just had stood up, you'd be in a totally different situation by now, and Natara wouldn't be moving 2 hours away and quitting her job. You tried not to think how you won't get to see her everyday anymore, and how you'll barely ever get to see her. You tried not to think about how she's going to have a family and kids with Oscar. Hence the word: Tried. You tried not to think about all that stuff.. But sometimes, trying leads to failure. You let out a pathetic sob and hide your face in your arms. You sit there for the next hour, head buried in arms, tears streaming down your cheeks, thinking about how you'll never get to see her again, while trying to nurse a broken heart.

After an hour, you sit up and head to the fridge.

Maybe a beer or two… or ten would help you pass out or make you have such a huge hangover in the morning you would forget all about your best friend, the love of your life…

_Natara Santos_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Review Replies:**_

_**NiekaWow: **__**Thank you! I'm glad you think so! I know, Mal is such a babe! Poor thing. Atleast in this chapter, he's not as heartbroken. Well, I hope this was the right kind of situation! **_

_**mozzi-girl: **__**I know! It broke my heart just typing it! So do I. As you can see, I'm 100% Maltara, so I hope she doesn't end up marrying him. And thank you!**_

_**Maltara101: **__**Thank you! So do I. Kai is such a goofball, lol. Hope you enjoyed Best Friend's Brother!**_

_**JustAnotherFreakyFangirl:**__** Thank you very much! Maltara is amazing, I agree. Aww, thank you so much for saying that! You just made my week! Love your username by the way.**_

_**Silent reader/guest/me: **__**I'm glad to hear from you again! I love hearing what you have to say. I almost started crying from joy when I read your review. And, I'm positive, I'm not a CoD writer. I wish though, so badly! Haha. Oh trust me, it won't stay Oscara-ish for long. I'm glad you love the story. I love your reviews, and I'm looking forward to what you think about this one. (If you decide to become even more less silent. )**_

_**The Sarcastic Polar Bear: **__**I know. So sad, right? Awesome. And thank you!**_

_**BreezyFan: **__**I don't know why but I always get excited when you review. They always make me laugh. Aww! I'm sorry I made you tear up! Thank you. I try to think of the craziest things possible for him. Thank you! My amazingness? Now you're bringing me to tears! Thank you so much for understanding, also. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed! I love you all so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**_

_**And now that the mushy part is over, let's get to the chapter! Until next week!**_

**Drifted Apart **

**Chapter 3**

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**_

You wake up in a cold sweat, breathless from the dream that you just had. You sit up out of bed and run your fingers through your messy hair a couple of times. Your mind flashes back to the morning after Natara had gotten married.

"_Rise and shine sleeping beauty! Time to get up!" Blaise stepped into your apartment, yelling._

_You groaned and lifted your head from your arms, where you had fallen asleep, and snapped at her, "Go away."_

"_You're hung over, aren't you?" she pursed her lips in disappointment._

"_What do you think?" You said in an obvious tone, placing your head back onto your arms._

"_Don't go back to sleep! I know you probably had a rough night but you need to get over her!"_

"_Shut up, Blaise."_

"_See? That's rude. You're a detective for Christ's sake. Detectives don't cry just because their girlfriends get married to another person."_

"_Go home."_

"_You need to get over her."_

"…"

"_And that…." She said, pointing to the shattered glass on the floor where I had thrown something last night. "That is not getting over her."_

"_Go. Home. Blaise. It's a Sunday. I just want to wallow in self-pity."_

"_No. That just won't do. Listen bud. We're friends. And friends don't let friends wallow in pity on Sundays. Now" she walked over to the window and opened it wide, letting sunlight in. "Get up."_

"_Ughhhh." You groaned, shielding your eyes._

"_Come on!"_

"_Can't we do this another day? My head hurts!"_

"_That's what aspirin is for."_

"_No, leave."_

"_Mal!"_

"_Blaise."_

"_Get up!"_

"_No."_

"_Your eyes are red. Have you been crying?"_

"…_.No."_

_Her face saddened at the look of you. "You have, haven't you?"_

"_No!"_

"_I'm sorry you didn't get to her in time, Mal."_

"_Yeah whatever."_

"_It's not just whatever. You loved her."_

"_And yet you say 'loved' in past tense."_

"_You still love her? Even though she's married?"_

"_Honestly…. I don't think I'll ever stop loving her."_

So, the moral for this story is… If your gut tells you to do something, but if you have doubt, then just do it. If not, you might regret it later on in life… Like you are now.

'Maybe, just maybe, if I wished hard enough, she'll come back to me, healthy, alive, breathing, and (If I'm really lucky) single. But that's just like putting too many candles on a cake. You just end up getting burned… And waxy cake.'

"Mal, she's not coming back." Blaise looks at you, sadly.

"I know that."

"Then why do you keep looking at the door every five seconds?"

"I'm not."

"See? You just looked at the door again!"

"Did not!"

"Mal…"

"Fine. I just keep wishing that she will come back though. I miss her like crazy."

"I know you do, Fallon. We all do. But it's been five years. Time to let go."

"Never."

"She is not coming back. You have to understand that!"

"She will come back! I know it!"

"How?"

"It's a gut feeling. You wouldn't understand!"

"Fine. Go ahead. Watch the door all day. You won't see her anytime soon." She huffs, then walks away.

You sigh, and walk out of the station, going for a quick walk around the park.

'This is ridiculous. I'm ridiculous. Actually thinking that she would come waltzing in one day, ready to take her job back, and to come be with me. God, I'm like some… Some lovesick… puppy. Dammit, Ken was right. I am a puppy.'

You quickly speed walk towards the park, drowning in your own thoughts.

_**You are now Natara Williams**_

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!"

"What is it, sweetie?" You smile at your daughter as she skips out of your hotel room's bathroom.

"What are we doing today?"

"Aunt Neha is going to babysit you while Mommy goes and tries to get her job back."

"Aunt Neha?"

"That's right."

"Yay!" she claps her hands excitedly.

You let out a chuckle.

"Mommy?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go to the park before we go to Aunt Neha's? Pleeeeeaaaasssssseeeee?!" she gives you a pout and the puppy dog eyes.

"I dunno…"

"Please, mommy? Please! Please! Please!"

"Alright. But you have to promise to be a good girl while mommy is gone, okay?"

"I promise, I promise!" she nodded her head, enthusiastically.

"Okay. Maybe we'll stop by and get some ice cream while we're at it."

Her eyes widened. "Yes yes yes! Ice cream!"

Ten minutes later, you sit on the park bench, watching your daughter eat her currently melting ice cream cone.

"You better hurry! It's melting!" you tease her.

She frowns at you and exclaims, "I'm trying!"

"I'm done!" she exclaims suddenly.

"Are you sure?" you ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure! Can I go play now? Please?"

"Sure. Have fun." You smile at her excited expression, take her cone, and throw it in the trash.

She quickly runs to the playground and starts talking to other kids.

You start thinking about later today.

'Will I be able to convince them to give me my job back? I wonder if everyone is still going to be there. I wonder how Mal is going to react, seeing me again. God knows I've missed him and his cheesy jokes like crazy.' You think to yourself.

You're so caught up in thinking about your job; you don't notice that your daughter has run around to the other side of the playground, out of your sight, playing hide-and-seek with the other kids.

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**_

You stroll through the park slowly, hands in pockets while watching all the different, happy faces of people.

Suddenly, you spot someone very familiar. Or, at least, the back of someone.

Sitting on a park bench, facing away from you, is a woman who looks exactly like Natara from behind. She has the same dark, coffee colored hair, just past her shoulders.

You stare at the back of the woman's head for a second, before snapping out of it.

'Stop it, Fallon. That's not her. You thought you saw her 5 times today already. Once, even in a flower! You've got to get over her! Blaise is right! She's never coming back.' You think to yourself, mentally slapping yourself in the face.

You angrily walk past the park bench in long strides.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' You mentally tell yourself.

You restrain yourself from not looking back towards the woman, who will only give your hopes up again. You soon, pass the bench, and keep speed walking until you get a few feet away.

While you are walking away though, you do not notice the woman turning around and looking at your retreating figure.

'Is that…? No, it can't be!' Natara thinks to herself, furrowing her eyebrows, while watching you.

'It can't be him, Natara. He's supposed to be at work!' She thinks before turning around and noticing that her daughter isn't anywhere in sight.

"Honey? Where are you?" she asks, but you can't hear because you're all the way on the other side of the playground now, out of sight.

Suddenly, you feel something run into your knee.

"Oops! Sorry, sir!" the little girl says quickly, before running away again.

In the second that you got a glimpse of the child, all you could notice was one thing.

She looked exactly like a miniature Natara. She had long, coffee colored hair that went down to the middle of her back. The only thing that didn't look like Natara was her stunning blue eyes, almost like your own.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute, kid." You take a few steps, quickly catching up with her, and grab her by the elbow.

Her eyes widen in fright and she says warningly, "If you don't let go in the next five seconds, I'll scream."

You instantly let go of her, and hold your hands up. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to ask you a question."

She narrows her eyes at you, scrutinizing to see if you are lying. This kid was just like Natara!

"Fine, but hurry up."

"What's your name?"

"Um, my mommy said not to talk to strangers…" she says, looking at the ground.

You smile. Smart kid.

"Well, I'm Mal Fallon. See? We're not strangers anymore."

Her eyes nearly pop out of her small head, they're so wide. A grin slowly spreads onto her face. Then she giggles adorably. (_A/N If you haven't figured it out, she remembers her and Natara's conversation the day before. The one on the hill where Natara showed her who Mal was.)_

You raise an eyebrow. What? 'My name wasn't that funny…'

"Well? What's your name?"

"I can't tell," she whispers, finger over her mouth.

"Fine. You don't have to answer that."

She smiles, and starts to run away again.

"Hold up, speed demon-" You say, grabbing her arm again. "You still haven't answered one of my questions."

She crosses her arms and stares at you.

"Then what?"

You chuckle. 'I already like this kid.'

"Where are your parents?" You ask, furrowing your eyebrows, and looking for adults who she could belong to.

"My mommy is over there-" she points to some far off direction, "And my daddy is working."

"Wait, a second. Who are your parents?" you ask, curiously. Please. Please, let it be her.

"Mommy and Daddy!" she exclaims.

"No, I mean, what are their real names?"

"Sweetheart? Where are you? Baby!" a woman calls worriedly, from a little ways off.

"Oops! I've gotta go! Nice to meet you! See you later, Mr. Mal!" she calls to you, before she runs off. Before you have time to grab her arm again, she's already gone.

You sigh and shake your head. Hopefully, you will see her soon.

You think to yourself:

Something tells me she has something to do with Natara. And it's not just because she looks like a miniature version of her. I don't know, really, but something tells me I will be seeing her later. Maybe it's just…

A gut feeling.

_**Ooooh. Dramatic! So yes, Mal met Natara's daughter! But Mal hasn't seen Natara yet! Only in his dreams…. /3**_

_**Anyways, please review and whatnot. If you haven't checked out my other story, then check it out, and review for that one too!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**As I type this, there is a hurricane going on outside. It's raining super hard, and I'm pretty sure the lights and electricity will go out any minute now… Oh boy.**_

_**Consider this your weekly upload. I was going to post this later this weekend, but while I'm not doing anything, I thought I might as well be thinking of the next chapter of **__What You'll Do For The One You Love.__** If you haven't checked it out yet, please do. I just uploaded Sunday. So, yeah. Check it out. And those of you who asked, my dad had his "surgery" this morning. He's doing fine now. He just had some inflammation so it's all good. He's still hurting some, but that's expected.**_

_**During this hurricane, all I've done is watch movies. I've watched 7 movies in the past 2 days. Yes, I have been lazy… If it means I'm off of school, I will be lazy. But, hey! I typed didn't I? Until next week! See ya! Please review!**_

**Review Replies:**

**Maltara101: ****He sure has. She is, isn't she? You love Blaise? I'll try to include her more then. She's in this chapter also. I'm glad you loved BFB.**

**NiekaWow: ****Lol, I actually laughed at your review. Nice observation. Glad you caught that. Is she actually Mals? Lol, you'll just have to wait and see! And thank you. That means a lot. **

**mozzi-girl: **** Lol. I love getting reviews from you. Even if the chapter sucks, I can always expect a review. Thank you. **

**HopelessRomantic1994: ****Your wish is my command. Glad you like it. **

**BreezyFan: ****You do? Awww. It's okay. They were happy tears. Lol, I guess so. I am? Aww thank you! Lol, glad you liked that part. I don't mean to kill you! I'm sorry! D: This chapter will hopefully make it up to you. Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to wait and find out. Everyone calls her 'mini-Natara.' Lol. Maybe I'll just stick with that name. I'm already used to it. :D Thank you!**

**CoDisgreat: ****Aww thank you! I'm glad you squealed. It helps me to know that I'm doing an 'okay' job, lol. **

**Silent Guest/Me/You know who you are: ****Glad to hear from you again! I guess the name doesn't fit anymore, haha. I'm glad you liked that part. She's adorable. Mal just doesn't give up, does he? Not until he gets what he wants, which in this chapter, will be fulfilled. Lol, suspense is good.  
Aww you do? I love it when you review. :D I'm glad I made you smile that like that. Kai and his Sims games.. Oh Kai.. Lol.  
I sure did! It's okay, I do that a lot too. Aww thanks! You're making me blush. :  
I guess you aren't that silent anymore. **

**MALTARA2010: ****Thank you! She's adorable, isn't she? I just love her! **

**Thanks for reviewing everybody! So enough with my rambling. Let's get on to the story. I now present to you:**

**Drifted Apart Chapter 4**

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon:**_

"Hey, Snowball! I need you to file these reports for me," you shout across the bullpen.

The tall FBI Agent strolls up to you tiredly.

"For the last time, Fallon. It's Special Agent Winters. Not Agent Snowball, not Agent December, Agent Winters…" he looks down at you with a disapproving look. He had spiky black hair, gray eyes, and long legs, making him tower over the rest of us in the station.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just file these reports." you hand him the manila folder and walk to your office to work on paperwork. He huffs and walks off.

After about 30 minutes of endless paperwork, you get up and decide to go get some water from the cooler.

You fill up your paper cup and just stand there, watching the door.

"You're doing it again." You hear a voice say. You turn to see Blaise watching you with a disapproving expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about." You divert your eyes elsewhere.

"Oh, I know you know what I'm talking about."

"Okay, so what? I keep watching the door. Big deal. I'm checking to see if it's going to rain or not."

"Since when did you care about rain?"

"Since I wanted to go fishing later?"

"Mal?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't fish."

"Just get your stinkin' water and leave!"

She smirks in triumph. You roll your eyes and look back to the door. Her smirk transforms into a frown.

"Mal…"

"I know. She's not coming back. You've told me a thousand times," You sigh, tiredly.

"I was actually going to say move so I could get some water, but that works too," she smiles a little, pushing you aside to get to the cooler.

You smile a little and keep moving.

"Since we're on that topic, though, it's true. If she hasn't come back by now, she probably never will."

"She might," you say, frustrated that she doesn't believe you.

"How do you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"I'm telling you this as your friend. You need to forget about her; move on with your life."

"But I don't want to forget…"

"I know you don't, but it's better if you do. It's been five years, Mal."

"And I would wait for her five more, if it means she'll come back." You look to the door one last time, before looking at the ground.

"Fallon, just let her go."

"Fine! If you want me to just give up so badly, I'll give up! I'll never think about her ever again! Okay?! Just leave me alone!" You throw your hands up in exasperation, and start walking towards your office.

You hear the door open, but you don't dare look up, incase Blaise says something again. It was probably just Redbird or Anna.

"Holy shit. You've got to be kidding me," You hear Blaise mutter behind you. You ignore it and keep walking.

"Hey, Fallon? Looks like you gave up a bit too early…" she says.

You turn around and look at her shocked expression.

"What?" you ask, raising an eyebrow.

She simply nods her head towards the door, speechless.

You curiously turn around towards the door, wondering what's gotten her so worked up.

Her eyes met yours the exact same moment that you turn around.

You stand there in shock for a moment, eyes wide.

"Natara?! " you ask in disbelief.

"Hi Mal," she says quietly.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it!" You exclaim, laughing, and running towards her.

As soon as you get close enough, you both meet in a tight embrace. She lets out a tiny squeal as you pick her up an inch of the ground and twirl her around in circles. She giggles as you put her back on the ground, but you still hold her in your arms.

"I can't believe you're here!" You say, still in disbelief.

She rests her head on your chest, enjoying the feeling of your strong arms around her. "Better believe it, Choirboy." You grin widely at your old nickname and squeeze her tightly against your chest.

Joy and happiness flood inside of you at the very sight of her. You had begun to think that you would never see her again.

"What are you doing here?" you ask, finally breaking away from her, looking deep into her eyes.

"I came to get my job back."

Your eyes widen even more. "You're kidding!"

"What? Do you not want me to come back?"

"What? No! I do want you to come back! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it, Nat! This is like the best day ever!" You exclaim excitedly at the thought of seeing her everyday again.

She laughs as you pull her into another hug. She rests her head on your shoulder and mumbles, "Gosh, Mal. I hadn't realized how much I've really missed you until now."

You pull back, a grin on your face.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Nat."

She smiles in response.

"So, what are you doing back here? I thought you and Oscar moved to Monterey…?"

"We'll discuss that later, okay? I kinda need to get my job back," she says, eyeing Anders's office.

"Oh! Of course! How about we got to Sean's afterwards? It'll be just like old times," you offer, hoping she'll say yes.

She grins brightly. "Sure, sounds great, Mal."

She steps around you and heads to Anders's office. You look back to see that Blaise is still staring in shock.

"What the hell?!" she mouths to you.

You shrug and mouth back, "I have no idea!" then you quickly follow behind Natara.

"I'm going to be here for a long time, Mal. I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to follow me around," she raises her eyebrow, amused.

"Hey, I'm just accompanying you so if Anders decides not to give you your job back, I can convince him to give it to you. You know how he just simply adores my presence," you say, sarcastically. She giggles and walks into Anders's office. Anders is sitting in his usual chair, while the tall guy from earlier is standing off to the side.

"Special Agent Santos," he looks at the both of you.

"Lieutenant Anders," Natara nods to him.

"Well, I'll be… Never thought I'd see you here ever again."

"I didn't really think I'd be in this office again," she says, grinning nervously.

I sat back against his filing cabinets, arms crossed over chest, watching.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I've come to ask for my job back."

"And why is that?"

"Because I miss it here?" she raises an eyebrow.

"I thought you moved to Monterey."

"I moved back."

"Why?"

"Personal problems," she clears her throat.

"Alright then. I'll have to check Mrs. Santos. It will be tough and I make no promises. We already have many officers here-" Anders started.

"Are you kidding me? No we don't! And even if we didn't have any room, you'd be a complete idiot not to hire Natara. She was the best FBI agent this station has ever seen!"

"Hey!" the guy in the corner exclaims offensively.

"Can it, Whiskers." You say, pointing your finger at him, then go back to Anders. "She deserves this job more than anyone. She's the best I've ever seen. If you don't hire her, then I quit."

Anders sighs, placing his head in his hands for a moment, thinking.

"Fine," he faces us once again. "You start tomorrow."

You and Natara both eye each other and grin.

"7 am sharp. Don't be late."

"Thank you sir. You won't regret it." Natara says, just before she starts to walk out, you right behind her.

"And Agent Santos?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?" she says, turning her head to face him.

He gives a small smile. "Welcome back to the force."

"Thank you sir and please. Call me Agent Williams." She turns around once again, and walks out the door. You glance back to see Anders raising an eyebrow so you just shrug at him.

"And it's Winters!" Special Agent Know-It-All says behind you.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. Whatever," you smirk at him, before closing the door behind you.

"C'mon," you gently take her hand, "Everyone will want to know that you're back." You lead her back into the bullpen.

"Well, if it isn't the old mind reader herself!" Blaise exclaims coming up to the two of you.

She smiles a little. "Hi Blaise."

"Come to get your job back?"

"Sure have."

"Well, welcome back."

"Thanks."

"You and Fallon should go catch up. He's been talking nonstop for 5 years about how he misses you like crazy," she smirks, looking at you.

You scowl at her and give her a glare.

"Oh, and did you know, on your wedding night, Fallon crie-"

"Let's go see Jeremy!" you quickly interrupt Blaise, pulling Natara away from Blaise.

"What was she about to say?"

"Who cares? All she does is tell lies anyways. The little…liar."

Natara raises her eyebrows, but shrugs nonetheless.

After a few introductions to the new people, and hugs from the old, you stand in front of the Special Agent.

"Natara, this is um…. Uh… It's… Yeah, who cares," you shrug, starting to walk off.

The Special Agent grabs Natara's hand in a handshake and says, "Nice to meet you. I'm Special Agent Jonah Winters."

"Special Agent Natara Williams," she says, as he brings her hand up to his mouth and kisses it.

You clear your throat, jealously, and glare at him.

"C'mon. Hurry it up. Seans's closes in a little while. We gotta meet other people."

"Sorry, Detective Fallon."

"Yeah, whatever. See ya, Snowman." You grab Natara's hand once again, and walk over to Joe.

"Hey Natara!"

"Hi Joe."

"Welcome back."

"It's good to be back," she smiles kindly at him. "How's Cynthia and the kids?"

"Just fine, thanks for asking. How's Oscar?"

You notice that her eyes widen for a few seconds. She clears her throat, gulps, then looks over at you, asking for help.

"Uh, he's fine, Joe. Natara and I are going to go say hi to Anna. We'll see you later," you butt in. Natara gives you a relieved look, thanking you for interjecting. You shrug at her, giving her a look that says, '_We'll talk about this later.'_

Just as you're about to drag her off again, there is a loud crash from the stairs to the crime lab.

"Oh God…" you mumble, rolling your eyes.

"What?" Natara whispers to you.

"Three, two, one." You whisper.

"AGENT HOTTIE!" You look towards the stairs to see Kai Kalaba, racing up them, tripping over his own feet.

"Hey Kai," she says, waving awkwardly.

"I heard that you were back in town but I just had to come see it for myself!" he says, dropping on his knees in front of her.

"O-m-g. I can't believe you're here. I've missed you so much!" Kai says, wrapping his arms around her knees.

You roll your eyes, and pick him up by the scruff of his collar.

As soon as he's on his feet, he gives Natara a giant, bear hug.

She awkwardly pats his back and says, "Kai. Why do you smell like smoke?"

He pulls away and points to his hair, which is singed on the end, and his face, which is covered in black soot.

"I was trying to see which chemicals would make a potion, where you could fly, but it kinda blew up."

"I've missed you, Kai." Natara says, smiling sadly.

You gently take her hand, and she looks up at you. You flash her a grin and say, "I've missed you. We all have."

Kai's eyes widen as he watches the two of you. "Oh my gosh! Natara's back! That means my Maltara plans can continue! Maltara is not dead after all! I knew it! MALTARA LIIIIIIIIVVVVEEESSSS!" He shrieks, laughing like madman, and running back down to the crime lab. Instead, he trips, and slides down the stairs on his stomach, landing at the bottom with a loud THUD.

"I'm okay!" you hear faintly.

"Okay, that was weird…"

"I agree."

"Ready to go?"

"Of course."

"Give me a sec, okay?"

You grab your keys and jacket from your office before stopping by Blaise's.

"Tell Captain that I'm taking a day off, will you?"

"Sure. Go get her, tiger," she smirks at you.

You grin at her, before meeting up with Natara at the door.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."


	5. Chapter 5

**Drifted Apart 5**

_***Natara's P.O.V.***_

"So, are you going to tell me what's been happening these past 5 years or not?" Mal asked, breaking the silence.

I glanced over at the driver's seat, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you... I'll tell you at the restaurant," I repeated for the 7th time today, smiling a little.

"But, I can't wait that long!" he complained, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. It's been five years and he's still as impatient as ever.

I rolled my eyes and responded with, "Yes, you can. It's only a few minutes until we reach the restaurant anyways."

"You're mean," he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Good," I grinned at him. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"…Got any pets?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"…Got a big, glorious house?"

"Not telling."

"…Met any famous lawyers?"

"I'm keeping my mouth shut for the rest of the ride."

"…Got any new scars?"

"..."

"…Talked to Neha?"

"…"

"…To Amy?"

"…"

"…Any new jobs?"

"…"

"…Any new friends?"

"…"

"Ya killin' me, smalls!"

"…"

"Ugh, fine," he sighed, flipping on the radio.

I smiled widely in victory. He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, facing the steering wheel, and rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the ends of his mouth from turning up in amusement.

"So, Amy is back?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not telling!" he mimicked, smirking.

I huffed and crossed my arms, faking like I was mad.

He looked over at me, nervously, gulping, looked back at the road, then glanced towards me again. He bit his lip, a worried expression on his face.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Yes, she came back a couple of years ago!" he exclaimed in one breath.

He let out a huge exhale and glanced at me. I smirked at him in victory. His cheeks became a slight reddish color.

"Shut up. That was mean…"

I giggled at his embarrassed expression.

"You're just so easy…"

"Hush."

It was silent for a few minutes. I thought back to what happened at the precinct.

"Thanks for doing that for me by the way…" I murmured under my breath. He raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"You know. Sticking up for me. Helping me get my job back. Saying that you were going to quit if he wouldn't rehire me. I really appreciate it," I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back. "No problem. It was the least I could do. He'd be a complete idiot not to hire you again."

I smiled at the floorboard, hair covering my blushing face.

"Plus, he's not going to want to lose his best detective anyways," he said, smirking cockily.

I swiftly punched him in the arm and rolled my eyes. Trust him to say something like that after complementing me…

"Hey, hey now! No abusing the driver!" he tried to say seriously, but ended up laughing.

I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless.

A few minutes later, he pulled up to Sean's restaurant, parking the car. We hopped out and started walking up the sandy path towards the old, paint-chipped building.

I inhaled the salty air through my nostrils. My heart sunk a little. God, I've missed San Francisco. It's felt like forever that I was out here, breathing in the salty air, catching criminals, talking to my friends, joking with Mal…

We walked in and waited behind the 'Please Wait to Be Seated.' sign.

An unfamiliar waiter strode up to us and said in a heavy Italian accent, "Hello, welcome to Sean's, the most famous seafood restaurant in all of-" He started, but Mal cut him off.

"Antonio… It's just me. You don't have to go on with all that 'most famous food in the world' crap," Mal muttered, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Oh, it's you! Welcome back, Mr. Fallon! How have you been?"

"Better if we could get some food," Mal hinted, nodding his head towards the table.

"Forgive me, Mr. Fallon! Is this date night?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows, and nudging Mal with his elbow.

"No, she's-" he started but the young waiter cut him off.

"Is she… What do you Americans call it? …Your boo thing?" He asked.

"My what?!"

"Your boo thing. You know. Girlfriend. Sweetie Pie. Honey Boo. Cupcake. Tunnel-o-Love. Love Muffin. The one you are courting, yes?"

"No, nothing like that," he said, sighing tiredly.

"Mmmmhm. I'll believe you for now," he said, eyeing him skeptically.

Mal just rolled his eyes.

"Here! Look at me, standing here, being all distracted! Let me seat you!" he exclaimed suddenly. He quickly walked to a small table for two.

"Will this be okay?" he asked.

Mal walked up to him, whispered something in his ear, and nodded towards the back of the restaurant.

The young waiter's eyes lit up in amusement.

"Well, of course. Anything for the new couple!" he exclaimed, walking towards the back of the restaurant where the balcony was.

I gave Mal a curious look, as if to ask if he was doing what I think he was doing.

The waiter 'secretively' mouthed to Mal, as soon as we got to the back, "Is this the table?"

Mal mouthed back, "No." then he nodded towards a specific, familiar booth.

"Why, of course!" he exclaimed, while speed-walking towards the booth.

"Will this be alright?" he asked.

Mal nodded silently at him. I smiled in amusement and sat down at our 'usual' booth that we had sat in every time we came in here so many years ago.

The waiter laid down our menus and silverware, took our drink orders, and excused himself to go wait on some other tables.

I grinned at Mal, who was looking at the front of the menu with a frown. His eyes slowly slid up to meet my gaze.

"What?" he asked, curiously.

"Did you really just do all of that to get us our old table?"

"Well, it is _our _table," he said, grinning widely.

I grinned back and looked at the menu, even though I already knew what we were going to order.

"You want to split the-?" Mal started before I interrupted him with a, "Yep."

He grinned amusedly at me. "What if I was going to say the Octopus dish?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Then never mind," I teased, lifting up my menu once again and 'observing' it.

"I was just kidding!" he exclaimed, reaching over the table to lower my menu.

The young, peppy waiter came to our table once again.

After placing down our drinks and taking our food order, he replied with a, "Anything for you, Mr. Fallon!" before happily skipping away towards the kitchen.

I looked back to Mal after the waiter was gone.

"Do you know him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, sipping my drink.

"Who, Antonio?"

"Yeah. The peppy waiter dude."

"Yeah, he just started working here last month. He gets a little…overexcited at times," he responded, rolling his eyes, and taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, you seem to like him," I said, jokingly.

"He talks way too much. He could talk a person's head off. Literally. He's just… He's so annoying!" he exclaimed, making me laugh.

"Worse than Kai?"

"Eh… I don't know about that… Kai is pretty awful himself."

I giggled, not noticing the man come up behind me.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite customers! And look who it is! Agent Foxy is back in town!" Sean greeted us, coming to stand in front of our table.

I looked up and smiled at his excited expression.

"Hi Sean. How've you been?" I asked politely.

What I didn't see was Mal, with a loving, adoring, small smile plastered on his face aimed towards me, electric blue eyes staring into mine. I looked out of the corner of my eye at him and mouthed, "What?" while Sean was talking.

"Nothing… Nothing at all," he mouthed back, a dreamy smile still on his face. I shrugged and turned my attention back to Sean.

"So, why are you back in San Francisco? What happened? Mal finally confess about how he feels towards you so you came back to marry him? Are you two finally together?" he asked.

Mal, who had been sipping some of his drink, immediately began to choke. He held his neck as he began to cough violently.

Sean and I looked at him worriedly.

"Wh…What?" he asked hoarsely, clearing his throat.

"Did you tell her how you felt? Turn on the Fallon charm? Finally get your groove on with her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I blushed darkly.

"No!" Mal exclaimed loudly and defensively, blushing, also.

"No need to get embarrassed, little lady. He's a charmer," Sean added, patting me on the shoulder, making me blush even darker.

"Sean! No! We're not… I didn't… We… I… Uh…" he stammered, unsure of what to say, blush darkening.

Sean grinned at him knowingly. "Look at him stammering. Isn't he just the cutest thing alive?" he asked me, placing a hand over his heart, hinting to me that I should follow along.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Sure is…" I said, looking over at Mal, whose cheeks were now a rosy red.

"Can… Can we just get our food now?" Mal muttered, ducking his head away. I giggled at his reaction.

Sean let out a hearty laugh.

"Aw, c'mon Mal! You know I was just-a kidding! You're girlfriend seems to think it was funny," he said, nodding at me. Mal looked back to see me smiling brightly.

"She's… She's not my girlfriend," Mal mumbled, looking at the table.

"And why not? I mean, come on! Look at his wittle handsome face! What's not to like?" Sean asked, grabbing Mal's face and aiming it towards me.

Mal scowled, eyebrows furrowing, and jerked away from Sean's grasp. Sean just laughed at his reaction while I blushed and looked at the table.

"Wow, you two are hilarious! I haven't had this much fun in a month! Sadly though, I've got to go boss people around. See you two love birds later!" he exclaimed, walking off towards the front of the restaurant.

"Thank God…." Mal muttered, looking up at the ceiling.

I giggled. "What? You didn't think that was funny?"

He just glared at me. "You… You're just…You're horrible sometimes, you know that?"

I burst out laughing just as Antonio came up to our table with our food.

"Ah, you have made her laugh! Romance is blooming in the air, yes?" he asked, setting down our food.

Mal just rolled his eyes while I laughed nervously.

"Heh heh…"

A few seconds later, I looked down into my steaming bowl and silently inhaled it.

"God, I've missed this so much. I haven't eaten this stuff in forever! I feel as if I had forgotten what it tastes like!" I exclaimed.

Mal just smiled at me.

I dipped my spoon in and mentally melted. It tasted even better than it had 5 years ago.

"Oh my God. This stuff is still amazing!" I exclaimed through a mouthful of food.

Mal just laughed at my expression.

"I haven't eaten this in forever!"

"Oh my God!"

"I'm in love with this food!"

"I want to marry it!"

"Holy crap!" –were my comments while eating.

Mal laughed and butt in, "Before you marry your food, let's talk."

"Okay," I said, nervously. Oh gosh.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Talk!"

"You're the one who suggested talking!"

"You go first."

"No, you go first."

"Natara, you said you'd tell me when we got to the restaurant."

"I didn't say the exact moment that we got here."

"I want to know what has happened to you in the past 5 years."

"You go first. I wanna know what has happened to San Francisco."

"Are you really going to make me go first?"

"I sure am," I said, smiling brightly at him.

He sighed before saying, "Fine. But after this, you promise to tell me?"

"Promise."

"Alright… What would you like to know?"

"….Everything."

"Well…I guess I'll start with the people at the station."

I nodded my head, urging him to continue.

"Well…Um. Jeremy and Blaise are a couple now," he started.

My face rearranged into shock.

"Yeah, none of us saw that one coming. No one knew they were a couple until about a year ago. They're engaged but still haven't decided on a date yet. They're holding it off right now because Blaise's mother has been real sick lately…"

"Oh…" I drift off, unsure of what to say.

"And yes, Amy came back a little while after you left. She got tired of running away all the time and just decided to come back," he shrugged, eating some of his food.

"Hmmm."

"Believe it or not, Kai has actually gotten no better. If anything, he's gotten worse," he said, shaking his head. I giggled. Totally expected that.

"So Anders's is the permanent captain?" I asked, changing the subject, and raising an eyebrow.

"So far… No one else has come up to take his place so he currently resides as captain…For now."

"Well, he seemed really nice to you. Nicer than he's ever been."

"It's probably because you were there," he said, smiling widely at me. I giggled and responded with, "Yeah right."

"Hey, you never know. He might've missed you too."

I rolled my eyes playfully and dipped my spoon in the bowl.

"So…What's with you and that Special Agent?" I asked, raising my eyebrows amusingly.

"We're engaged."

I choked on my soup.

"What?!"

"Yep."

"Mal… I… I didn't know that you were…" I trailed off, blushing.

All of a sudden he burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked, cheeks red.

"I can't believe you actually believed that!" he said, holding his stomach and bending over the table laughing.

"But, you… And I… And you said!" I stammered, cheeks heating up even more.

"Oh that was priceless!"

"Wait, you're not…?"

"Natara, let me reassure you. I'm not gay," he said, grinning widely.

I picked up my napkin and threw it at his face. He swiftly caught it right before it touched him.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "That wasn't funny."

"I thought it was."

"Go die."

"Ouch, that's harsh."

"You're mean."

"And you're gullible."

After I had calmed down, I asked, "So, what's really up with you and Winters?"

"Oh, he hates me," he shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Cause I can never get his damn name right." He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head.

"Why would he hate you for that?"

"I don't know? Cause he's an asshole!"

I shook my head, giggling. Of course…

He continued telling me all what happened in San Francisco in the past few years as we ate. Some stories made me laugh, some made me want to cry and some had me just plain speechless.

Soon, we were done eating and Sean had come up to our table.

"Did you two enjoy?"

"Yes," we both replied, grinning at each other.

"Good, because this one is on the house!" he exclaimed. We both grinned wider.

"….except for yours. You still have to pay, my friend," Sean added, nodding at Mal.

Mal furrowed his eyebrows and grumbled something incoherent under his breath.

Sean chuckled and replied with, "I'm just kidding! Calm down, you cheapskate! Both meals are on the house just for the foxy agent returning to the beautiful city of San Francisco!"

I blushed a little and looked down. I looked through my hair to see Mal looking at me with the same dreamy face that he had on before.

Sean chuckled, said, "Adios amigos. Have a wonderful night," before walking towards the front of the restaurant.

As soon as he was out of sight, Mal gently grabbed my hand and led me towards the balcony, overlooking the beach.

I sighed and leant against the railing, enjoying the view of the sun sinking below the water as it set. Orange and pink colors streaked in the sky, creating a colorful glow.

I felt Mal come up beside me and copy my actions, his shoulder barely touching mine.

After a few calm seconds, I felt his shoulder brush mine as he turned to face me.

"So…What happened? Why'd you decide to come back?" he asked, slowly.

Here comes the moment of truth. I sighed and closed my eyes as I explained what had happened.

"Well, I guess it all happened 5 years ago. Oscar and I moved to Monterey a few months after we were married, as you already know. We moved into this huge house and were happily married. And then the phone calls started. At first, I thought that they were business calls, but they were arriving in the middle of the night, sometimes at 2 or 3 in the morning and Oscar would run to get them. He started acting... Weird. But I never said a word about it to anyone. I know that you tried to call , Amy, even Blaise kept calling. But I didn't answer. Partly because Oscar didn't allow me to. Other part was because I…I was scared. I was scared that if I talked to one of you or even thought about San Francisco, I'd go running back. I felt so homesick, it was crazy. So I never answered your phone calls, or your text messages, or your emails. Oscar convinced me that I had to forget about San Francisco in order to move on. And then, I…" I exhaled. Here we go. "I got pregnant." I peeked an eye slightly open to see Mal's reaction. He had a shocked look on his face as he was staring at me. I opened both eyes and looked towards the sunset, continuing my story.

"I was terrified because Oscar had never been a big fan of children. When I finally racked up the courage and told him, he didn't say anything. Literally. He was just…emotionless. He didn't act happy, sad, excited, or angry. I had to go to all of the doctor appointments by myself because he was supposedly 'working.' He wasn't even there when I was in labor." I sighed, looking down at the sand below my feet.

"I had a girl, by the way. During those 5 years, I stayed home to raise our child, while Oscar worked from early morning to late at night, all the while the phone calls began to get even more suspicious. I basically watched our daughter grow up on my own, while Oscar was at work more than half of the time. He was never there. So one night, about a year ago, while Oscar was asleep, his phone started ringing. It was an unknown number so I answered it, thinking it would be something but work. A woman was on the phone," my voice cracked on the last word. Mal, who I kept my gaze away from, tenderly placed his hand on top of mine in a comforting way. I cleared my throat and continued.

"She asked me if I had seen Oscar. I asked her who she was and she told me her name was Janelle. Then she asked me who I was, so naturally I told her that I was Oscar's wife. She didn't believe me, saying that she was his…" I choked up a little, feeling tears come to my eyes. I quickly wiped them away with the hand that wasn't under Mal's.

"That she was his girlfriend. I told her that I really was his wife and after a while, she believed me and told me that she had no idea that he was married. She said he never had on a wedding ring. She apologized over and over again. The next day, I confronted Oscar about it, but of course he denied it, saying I was crazy and didn't know what I was talking about. I informed him of Janelle and he froze, knowing that I had caught him. He begged over and over to forgive him. I guess I always suspected that he was cheating, but just didn't want it to be true. I didn't want to be with a cheater. But where would I live? I didn't want our child to grow up with divorced parents, so I forgave him. But the thing is, he never promised not to cheat again. So the suspicious phone calls continued and I knew who they were. Sometimes during dinner, Oscar would get a text and just walk out, not even trying to hide it anymore. I knew that he was going over to some other woman's house but I didn't do anything about it…I was too scared. I didn't want to leave or I'd have nowhere else to go. I know I should've come back sooner but I…I don't know why I didn't. I just figured since I hadn't had any contact with any of you for 4 years, that you'd want nothing to do with me. So I stayed with Oscar." I sighed. I felt Mal squeeze my hand tighter as he sucked in a sharp breath through his nose.

"A couple of months ago, I came home from picking my daughter up at daycare. I went into our room and saw that Oscar had left a note saying that he needed 'space' and that he was leaving. I thought he meant only for a couple of days, but after a few months, I began to get worried. I called him, texted him, emailed him, left voicemail after voicemail, but he never did answer. A few weeks ago, I received the divorce papers in the mail. I knew that I had to have some way to support my daughter and myself, so I packed up everything and moved back here, hoping to get my job back." I finished, wiping a few tears away.

I finally looked up at Mal. He was faced towards the ocean, looking extremely pissed.

"So, Mr. Perfect… He cheated on you, then just up and left?!" he asked, slowly, through his teeth, using Oscar's old nickname.

"Turns out he wasn't so perfect, after all." I said, shrugging. His eyes hardened.

"I'll kill him. I'll hunt him down and make him beg for forgiveness. I swear if I ever get my hands on that Son-of-a-" He started but I interrupted him.

"Mal, calm down. I'm better off without him," I said, smiling sadly.

His face visibly saddened as everything processed in his brain.

"Nat, I'm so sorry," he quickly enveloped me in a tight embrace. His arms snaked around my waist and shoulder blades. I hugged him back, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around me.

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy," I murmured against his shoulder. He pulled back and locked gazes with me, his sparkling cerulean eyes burning into my soft hazel ones.

"If you ever need any help at all, whatsoever-" he started.

"Thanks Mal," I said, smiling at his kindness.

"I was about to say call Amy, but yeah, I guess I could help too…" he smirked.

I busted out laughing and smacked him in the chest.

"Always the charmer," I said, an amused smile on my lips.

"Only for you," he replied, smiling brightly at me.

I smiled back and looked out towards the ocean, leaning against the railing.

"Just always remember, Nat," he started, coming up close beside me and putting his hand over mine. "I'm here for you. No matter what." He turned his head slightly to look at me and flashed me the trademark Fallon-grin.

I grinned slightly back and replied, "Thanks Mal. I know I can count on you."

After a few silent moments, he cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"Soooo, now that I've told you my life story, it's your turn, bud. What's happened to you in the past 5 years?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged easily. "Nothing much."

"Nothing much? Are you sure? Nothing has happened in 5 years?!"

"Nope."

"Ugh! Mal!" I whined. He smirked at me.

"I'm telling you, Natara. Nothing exciting has gone on for the past 5 years."

"Well, how are you and Selene doing?" I asked curiously.

"We aren't."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"We broke up a long time ago."

"Well, who's the lucky Mrs. Fallon?"

"Doesn't exist yet." He answered boredly, as if this was a casual conversation.

"Who are you dating?"

"No one."

"What about in the past 5 years?"

"….nope."

"You've got to be kidding. You haven't had a girlfriend in 5 years?"

"Nope. Well, not technically a girlfriend. None have been too serious. Only a few dates here and there. "

"Come on. Guy as handsome as you? You can't tell me that you haven't found one girl in 5 years."

"It's not that I couldn't get one, it's just that I always turned them down."

"Why?"

"…I had my sights set on someone else."

"Who is it?"

"Can't tell."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You might know them."

"So? Malllll please?!"

"….no."

"Well, do they like you?"

"I dunno."

"You should make a move on her!"

"I can't…It's complicated," he ran a hand threw his hair, frustratingly.

"It shouldn't be that hard. Any girl would be lucky to have a man like you to be crushing on her. She'd have to be an idiot not to like you!" I cried, desperately.

He smiled bitterly. "You have no idea."

"Why don't you make a move on her?"

"I can't. She…just got out of a bad relationship.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. Good luck with her, Mal! I hope she'll come to her senses and realize that you're the right man for her."

"So do I…" he said, almost sarcastically.

After a few minutes of silence, he interrupted it.

"Didn't you say that you got pregnant? I mean, like, five years ago?" Mal asked, a bright twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Well….Can I, um. If it's not a bother…. May I-?"

"Spit it out, Mal."

"Can I meet your daughter?"

I mentally gasped. He wanted to see my daughter? Seriously?

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I mean, if it isn't too much to ask or anything." He looked at the ground, shyly for a second.

"No, no, no. It's… It's fine. Sure, you can meet her," I asked, a smile tugging its way onto my face.

He grinned widely at my approval.

"Awesome! Thank you thank you thank you! I can't wait! I bet she looks just like you, Natara! Like a mini-Natara! I bet she's beautiful!" he blabbered on to himself. I laughed in spite of myself.

Twenty minutes later, we were back at the station, waiting for Neha's arrival.

Mal paced back and forth in the front of the bullpen, anxiously awaiting the arrival of my daughter. Truth be told, I was a little nervous. I wanted Mal to still think that I was the same 'me' from 5 years ago and I hadn't changed into some snobby woman. I didn't want to lose him as a best friend just because I had a child now. But, if he didn't approve, then he didn't approve. I wasn't going to pick him over my own daughter. What kind of a mother would that make me?! An awful one, that's for sure. And yet, I didn't want to lose Mal right when I just got him back. So, hopefully, he'll approve.

Two minutes later, the doors swung open and in bounded a very energetic five year old.

"Mommie, mommie, mommie!" she squealed adorably. My heart instantly melted at the sound. As soon as she spotted me, she ran towards me and jumped into my waiting arms. I spun her around a couple of times, hugging her tightly.

"Mommie missed you today! Did you have fun with Aunt Neha?" I asked her.

"Yes I did! Did you make up with Mr. Mal?" she asked skeptically, eyeing me. I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless. This child forgets nothing.

"Yes I did. Thanks to you." I replied, tickling her ribs. She giggled and lightly swatted my hand away.

"Mommie please! People are watching!" she exclaimed, dramatically.

I laughed, but set her down anyways.

"Here, I want to introduce you to someone important, okay?" I asked, taking her by the hand and leading her to the frozen person at the front of the bullpen.

Mal stood there in shock, surprise written across his face. His mouth was slightly ajar as he watched me coming towards him. I stopped a few feet away from him and brought her out from hiding behind my back.

"Mal, I want to introduce you to someone important, okay?" I asked, nervousness building inside of me again.

All he could do was nod, shock still written across his handsome features.

"Mal….This is Bella, my daughter."

**Ooooh! Cliffhanger!  
Well, you finally learned Natara's daughter's name! It's Bella, because I LOVE that name! So, So much! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and who is being amazingly patient waiting on me to upload. I love you all! I would respond to each of the reviews, but it's really late at night and I'm sick with a cold so I feel like crap. Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time! L8r G8rs! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Ahem. Heyyyy. I'm so so so so so so so so so soooooo sorry I haven't updated this in a few months! I know I'm an awful person! I was so busy with __Natara's Song__ and __What You'll Do For the One You Love_,_I kind of forgot about this one! Not literally forgot about it, just honestly didn't feel like typing it. I have SERIOUS writer's block with this story. Like, I have the next chapter planned and the ending planned, but nowhere in the middle. So, if this story isn't updated in a few months, just don't disown me…_

_This chapter… Like… Oh my gosh, right?! It's 5 months late and it's sooo crappy! Well, I'm sorry. I'm trying my hardest with this story… This chapter is just in Mal's P.O.V. in the last chapter…_

_Please review! It'd help me to know that this story isn't as awful as I think it is!_

**Review Replies:**

**Crimson Endings: ****Thank you! I love the name Bella. I think it's a gorgeous name! Hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter! **

**The Beautiful Filth: ****Hee hee! I know right? I make Oscar sound so awful in this story! I'm so mean to him… Oh well. **** Thank you for reviewing!**

**BreezyFan: ****Ha ha. You might have to re-read it all again. You all probably forgot what the heck has happened because it's been so long since I've updated! I'm super sorry! Thank you! And my pleasure. Thanks for reviewing! I love your reviews! **

**HopelessRomantic1994: ****Thank you so much! Haha! I don't know… You'll just have to find out later! **

**DizzyRedhead: ****I don't know… You'll just have to find out… Thank you for reviewing! **

**NiekaWow: ****Sorry it took so long to update! Thank you! **

**Mozzi-Girl: ****Thank youuu! I adore the name Bella! **

**Diamondsintheroughhhh: ****Haha. It's okay. We all get too lazy to log in sometimes. It's alright! I don't know if it is Mal's daughter… Actually, I do know if she is but I'm going to be a meanie and not tell you. A lot of people are asking it to be Mal's daughter… **** You'll just have to find out soon! (Maybe…) **** I understand how you feel. I don't like Oscar either…**

**Silent Reader/YOU: ****Ha ha. That's alright. I know who you are! **** Thank you so much! It means a lot to me! **

**Omg: ****Well, I finally updated… Lol. Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Juliette: ****Is that your name? Because Juliette is a pretty name. **** Really? One of your favorite stories? Awww, don't make me blush! Thank you! I know. I'm a bad updater! I'm sorry! Thank you for reviewing! **

**Justine: ****Hi! One of the best? Geez! You all are just making me blush so hard! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I actually remember reading your review. It was in December and I remember being SUPER sick the day before and not feeling good, but when I read your review, my day instantly brightened up. So thanks for reviewing! **

**AKgal2001: ****I guess I can forgive you this tiiiiime… No, I'm just kidding! Of course I forgive you! Don't worry about it! **** Thanks for reviewing this time though! Maybe you can review for this chapter? Maybe? Hopefully? Haha. **

_Okay, okay, I'm done blabbering now. Enjoy the chapter. It may be the only one you'll get for another 5 months… (I'm just kidding.) _

**Drifted Apart 6**

**(This chapter is Mal's P.O.V. from the last chapter…)**

_***Mal's P.O.V.***_

"So, are you going to tell me what's been happening these past 5 years or not?" I asked, suddenly, looking over at her calm face. I didn't want to interrupt her out of her thoughts, but I just had to know what has happened.

I saw her look over at me from the corner of my eye.

"I told you… I'll tell you at the restaurant," she rolled her eyes, smiling.

"But, I can't wait that long!" I whined, pouting. I know I was acting like a 5 year old, but I couldn't help it! I was just so curious!

I saw her roll her eyes again and respond with, "Yes, you can. It's only a few minutes until we reach the restaurant anyways."

"You're mean," I stuck my tongue out at her, childishly.

"Good," she replied, grinning. I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration. What was she keeping from me?!

I cleared my throat after a few seconds of silence and asked, out of the blue, "…Got any pets?"

"I'm not telling you!" she exclaimed shrilly, making my heart jump. I still could not believe that she was actually back.

"…Got a big, glorious house?" I teased, just wanting to hear her speak.

"Not telling," she said, keeping her eyes on the road, where my eyes should be… Whoops!

"…Met any famous lawyers?" I asked, trying to keep the grin off of my face.

"I'm keeping my mouth shut for the rest of the ride," she told me, before she pressed her lips together, tightly.

"…Got any new scars?" I asked, just trying to keep up the conversation.

I was only met with silence.

"…Talked to Neha?"

"…"

"…To Amy?"

Nothing.

"…Any new jobs?"

"…"

"…Any new friends?" I kept on, hoping she would answer.

"…"

"Ya killin' me, smalls!"

"…"

"Ugh, fine," I gave up, reaching out to turn the radio on.

I saw her grin out of the corner of my eye. I kept my body facing the road and rolled my eyes at her sudden cheekiness.

"So, Amy is back?" she asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Not telling!" I mimicked her from earlier, smirking.

She let out a big huff, crossed her arms, and looked out of her window, facing away from me.

My eyes darted over to her nervously, watching her mad face in the reflection of the window. I gulped, looked back towards the road to avoid wrecking, and glanced over at her again. I bit my lip, nervously watching if she would change expression, but she didn't.

Was she really mad at me for not telling her this? What if she started to hate me? What if she would never talk to me again? What if she moved away?

"Okay, I'm sorry! Yes, she came back a couple of years ago!" I spilled out in one breath. I let out a huge exhale and glanced at her once again. This time she had a victorious smile on her face. I blushed a little, feeling very embarrassed.

"Shut up. That was mean…" I murmured under my breath.

"You're just so easy!" she giggled.

"Hush," I said, rolling my eyes.

It was quiet for a few minutes as we sat, thinking to ourselves. It was the bad, awkward kind of quiet, though. It was the good kind. But that's just how Natara and I are… We can have quiet moment and it not be awkward.

She cleared her throat, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks for doing that for me by the way…" she murmured low enough, where I could barely hear her. I raised my eyebrow, mentally telling her to explain.

"You know. Sticking up for me. Helping me get my job back. Saying that you were going to quit if he wouldn't rehire me. I really appreciate it," she said, smiling up at me.

I shrugged, smiling back at her. "No problem. It was the least I could do. He'd be a complete idiot not to hire you again."

Her cheeks started flaming, so she tried to cover it up by directing her head towards the floorboard.

"Plus, he's not going to want to lose his best detective anyways," I said, smirking cockily. Hopefully, I would get some kind of cute reaction from her.

Much to my enjoyment, she scowled, punched me in the arm, and rolled her eyes, making me burst out with laughter.

"Hey, hey now! No abusing the driver!" I scolded, while trying not to laugh.

She just rolled her eyes and tried to keep from smiling…

But of course, it didn't work.

A few minutes later, I pulled up to Rip Van Winkles and parked my car. We both got out and started heading up the path towards the restaurant, me leading the way.

I looked back to see that Natara had stopped walking and closed her eyes, obviously breathing in the salty air. A small smile spread across my face at her calm expression. That's right, Natara. Keep breathing it in. Hopefully, being here will make her realize that she's missed it here and that she wants to stay, for good.

"You coming?" I asked, snapping her out of her reverie.

Her eyes slowly opened and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Yeah… Yeah, I am," she said, nodding, before jogging to catch up with me.

We walked in a few seconds later and waited to be seated.

A very familiar waiter speed-walked up to us and introduced himself in his heavy Italian accent, "Hello, welcome to Rip Van Winkles, the most famous seafood restaurant in all of-" he started.

I barely managed to suppress a groan. Here we go again. Every single time I come to this place, this guy acts all peppy and happy and crap. It gets on my last nerves! _**No one **_is ever that peppy. _**No one. **_

I swear he's almost as worse as Kai… _**Almost. **_

"Antonio, it's just me. You don't have to go on with all that 'most famous food in the world' crap," I muttered, shaking my head, and rolling my eyes. Boy, did Sean have his workers trained well.

"Oh, it's you! Welcome back, Mr. Fallon! How have you been?" he asked, eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Better if we could get some food," I hinted, nodding towards the tables behind him.

"Forgive me, Mr. Fallon!"

Come on, man. I just want a table!

His eyes slid over to Natara and widened. He then looked at me, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking. "Is this date night?"

"No, she's-" I started.

"Is she…" he cut me off, furrowing his eyebrows, trying to think. "What do you Americans call it? …Your boo thing?"

"My what?!" I exclaimed, caught off-guard.

"Your boo thing. You know. Girlfriend. Sweetie Pie. Honey Boo. Cupcake. Tunnel-o-Love. Love Muffin. The one you are courting, yes?" he asked.

"No, nothing like that," I said, sighing tiredly. How hard is it for a man to get a damn table around here?!

"Mmmmhm. I'll believe you for now," he said, eyeing me skeptically.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Here! Look at me, standing here, being all distracted! Let me seat you!" he exclaimed all of a sudden. He started to walk away. Natara and I had to basically jog to catch up with his fast pace.

"Will this be okay?" he asked, gesturing to a small table with two chairs.

I walked up to him and put my lips close to his ear.

"How about a table at the back for the lady?" I whispered, pulling away and nodding towards the back of the restaurant.

Antonio's eyes lit up in amusement.

"Well, of course. Anything for the new couple!" he exclaimed.

Natara's confused eyes met mine. I simply smiled back at her and followed Antonio to the balcony part of the building.

As soon as we got back there, Antonio not-so-secretively mouthed to me, "Is this the table?"

I mouthed back, "No," and nodded towards the correct booth. _**Our **_booth.

"Why, of course!" he exclaimed, speed-walking towards it.

"Will this be alright?" he asked, hoping he had gotten the right table this time.

I nodded silently and gave him a thumbs-up. I saw Natara's eyes light up in recognition as we both sat down on opposite sides of the booth that we used to always sit at.

Antonio laid down our menus and silverware, took our drink orders, and excused himself to go do whatever it is that waiters do.

Natara took the few seconds of silence to look around the restaurant, searching for anything new that had appeared over the past few years.

Meanwhile, I found myself just simply staring at her. I'd spent half of a day with her and I still couldn't believe that she was here. As in, for real. This wasn't in my dreams or one of my daydream fantasies. She was really here. Sitting in front of me was Natara Williams, in the flesh.

Her eyes drifted to mine and I realized that she had caught me staring. I quickly shifted my gaze to the front of my menu, frowning. Oh great. Now she thinks I'm a creep…

I felt her eyes boring holes into my forehead and my eyes unwillingly slid up to meet her gaze.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"Did you really just do all of that to get us our old table?" she smiled, disbelief across her features.

"Well, it is _**our **_table," I said, smiling right back at her. I just couldn't help not smiling back. Her smile was just so… Infectious.

She smiled one last time and looked down at the menu, studying it. I didn't want to look like a freak, just sitting there watching her, so I decided to mimic her actions.

My eyes immediately drifted over to my usual order. I then looked over the top of my menu, watching her studying the menu while biting her lip.

"You want to split the-?" I started to ask before she cut me off with a, "Yep."

I smirked in amusement. "What if I was going to say the Octopus dish?"

Her nose immediately wrinkled in disgust. "Then never mind," she teased, lifting her menu up once again, covering her face. For some odd reason, this movement scared me. I couldn't see her face. It felt like she disappeared… Like she left again. Like she was gone and I was alone.

"I was just kidding!" I exclaimed hurriedly, reaching over the table to take away her menu so I could see her face. I let out a small sigh of relief as soon as I saw her face again.

'_Come on, Fallon. She was just looking at her menu. Don't get so paranoid. You're just being stupid…' _I thought to myself, mentally shaking my head.

She gave me a curious glance as to why I was behaving so strangely. I opened my mouth to explain when Antonio came up to our table once again.

Whoo, boy. Saved by the waiter.

After placing down our drinks and taking our food order, he replied with a, "Anything for you, Mr. Fallon!" before happily skipping away towards the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes at his cheeriness, watching him skip away.

"Do you know him?" I heard Natara ask.

I turned my body to face her once again. "Who, Antonio?"

"Yeah. The peppy waiter dude," she nodded towards his retreating figure.

"Yeah, he just started working here last month. He gets a little…" I wracked my brain, thinking for the right word. "Overexcited at times."

"Well, you seem to like him," she responded, jokingly.

"He talks way too much. He could talk a person's head off. Literally. He's just… He's so annoying!" I stammered, trying to get her to understand my frustration.

She let out a hearty laugh and replied, "Worse than Kai?"

"Eh… I don't know about that… Kai is pretty awful himself."

Her hand shot up to cover the giggle that came out of her mouth.

Now why would she try to suppress something as cute as that? I thought it was adorable.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite customers! And look who it is! Agent Foxy is back in town!" I heard Sean before I saw him. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop the amused smile from forming on my lips. Here we go…

Natara looked up at the man in the bright blue shirt. A smile immediately spread across her face. Not one of those fake, 'I'm going to act like I like this person' smiles, but a true, genuine, smile. One that shows, 'I really like talking to this person.'

"Hi Sean. How've you been?" she asked.

I simply stared at her in adoration, a small, loving smile plastered on my face. Boy, was she quite the woman. Sean was probably having a field day in his mind right now. Not many people visit his restaurant and take the time to actually talk to him and ask him about himself.

Natara looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "What?" she mouthed as Sean was babbling on about his work day.

I leaned my head against my fist that was resting on the table. "Nothing… Nothing at all," I mouthed back. I was vaguely aware of the dreamy smile that was still on my face. She simply shrugged and turned her attention back to Sean. I picked up my drink and started to sip, trying to calm myself down.

"So, why are you back in San Francisco? What happened? Mal finally confess about how he feels towards you so you came back to marry him? Are you two finally together?" Sean asked, hopeful.

Well, that was unexpected.

I inhaled sharply, immediately choking on my drink that I had been sipping. I held my neck as I began to cough violently. Natara and Sean glanced at me worriedly.

"Wh…What?" I asked hoarsely, trying to clear my throat.

"Did you tell her how you felt? Turn on the Fallon charm? Finally get your groove on with her?" he asked, raising a thick eyebrow.

I began to blush darkly. Sean… SHUT UP!

"No!" I exclaimed defensively, my voice louder than I expected. I tried not to look at Natara. This was so awkward!

"No need to get embarrassed, little lady. He's a charmer," Sean told Natara, patting me on the shoulder. I snuck a peek at Natara to see that she was blushing just as much as I was.

"Sean! No! We're not… I didn't… We… I… Uh…" I stuttered, not sure what to say. Why was I embarrassed anyways? What happened to the confident, smirking Mal Fallon? He would've been laughing his ass off right now at the blushing girl in front of him…

Oh yeah. The girl that just so happened to be blushing in front of him is the one that he's loved for years and years. She changed him.

Sean grinned down at me knowingly. "Look at him stammering. Isn't he just the cutest thing alive?" he asked her, placing a hand over his heart. God, I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die right now.

She let out a nervous, shaky laugh. "Sure is…" she said, looking over at me.

"Can… Can we just get our food now?" I muttered, ducking my head away. Natara giggled.

Sean let out a loud, hearty laugh.

"Aw, c'mon Mal! You know I was just-a kidding! You're girlfriend seems to think it was funny," he said, nodding at Natara. Please, Sean. Please stop with the teasing! She was going to get freaked out and leave again! I definitely didn't want that to happen! I heard a small giggle come from across the table. I looked up to see Natara smiling brightly, amused. I breathed out a small sigh of relief. Thank God. She wasn't getting freaked out…

"She's… She's not my girlfriend," I mumbled, looking at the table.

"And why not?" he looked back at Natara, eyebrows furrowing. "I mean, come on! Look at his wittle handsome face! What's not to like?" Sean asked her, grabbing my face and aiming it towards her. She was just sitting there, smirking at me.

Aw now, come on! Who said that _**she **_could be the smirking, confident one? Talk about roles being reversed!

I scowled, furrowed my own eyebrows, and jerked away from Sean's grasp. Sean just laughed loudly at my reaction.

"Wow, you two are hilarious! I haven't had this much fun in a month! Sadly though, I've got to go boss people around. See you two love birds later!" he exclaimed, walking off.

"Thank God…" I muttered, looking straight up at the ceiling. Just anywhere but at her right now…

I heard a soft giggle. "What? You didn't think that was funny?" she asked.

My head snapped back down as I glared at her. "You… You're just… You're horrible sometimes, you know that?" I accused.

She burst out laughing just as Antonio came up to our table with our food.

"Ah, you have made her laugh! Romance is blooming in the air, yes?" he asked me, setting down our food.

I just rolled my eyes as Natara laughed nervously.

"Heh heh…"

A few seconds had passed by as I watched her just sitting there, staring at her bowl of clam chowder with a wide smile across her face.

"God, I've missed this so much. I haven't eaten this stuff in forever! I feel as if I had forgotten what it tastes like!" she exclaimed.

I just smiled in response.

She dipped her spoon in and took a bite. Her reaction was priceless…

"Oh my God. This stuff is still amazing!" she exclaimed, mouth still full.

I laughed at her excited expression. God, she looked so cute.

I watched her eat in amusement as she took bite after bite, exclaiming something after every mouth full.

"I haven't eaten this in forever!"

"Oh my God!"

"I'm in love with this food!"

"I want to marry it!"

"Holy crap!"

Dang. You'd think that she hadn't eaten in days…

I laughed and cut her off before she made another exclamation about the food. "Before you marry your food, let's talk." I leaned forward in my chair, elbows propped on the table.

"Okay…" she said, suddenly sounding nervous.

I waited for a few seconds patiently. She just looked at me with a blank expression.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?"

"Talk!" I exclaimed.

"You're the one who suggested talking!"

"You go first."

"No, you go first."

"Natara, you said you'd tell me when we got to the restaurant." I said, looking at her sternly.

"I didn't say the exact moment that we got here."

"I want to know what has happened to you in the past 5 years." Why wouldn't she just tell me? Is it really that bad?!

"You go first. I wanna know what has happened to San Francisco."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, slouching a little.

"Are you really going to make me go first?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I sure am," she said, flashing me a bright smile that had me dazed for a few seconds.

I sighed again before saying, "Fine. But after this, you promise to tell me?"

"Promise." She nodded enthusiastically.

One of my eyebrows rose as I looked at her, determining if she was lying or not. She just smirked at me in return. I exhaled before shaking my head and sitting up a little. I cleared my throat.

"Alright… What would you like to know?"

She grinned and put her elbows on the table, resting her head in her fists. The pose kind of reminded me of an anxious puppy waiting for its owner to play with it.

"…Everything."

"Well… I guess I'll start with the people at the station."

She nodded her head urgently, eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Well… Um," I wracked my brain, trying to remember exciting details from 5 years ago. "Jeremy and Blaise are a couple now."

Shock and confusion flittered across her face.

"Yeah, none of us saw that one coming. No one knew they were a couple until about a year ago. They're engaged but still haven't decided on a date yet. They're holding it off right now because Blaise's mother has been real sick lately…"

"Oh…" she trailed off.

"And yes, Amy came back a little while after you left. She got tired of running away all the time and just decided to come back," I shrugged, tasting some of my food.

"Hmm," she murmured.

"Believe it or not, Kai has actually gotten no better. If anything, he's gotten worse," I said, shaking my head. She giggled.

"So Anders is the permanent captain?" she asked, raising one of her thin eyebrows.

"So far… No one else has come up to take his place so he currently resides as captain… For now," I hinted. One day, I would become Captain. But right now, I was perfectly happy with my status as a Detective because when you are Captain, you don't get much time out in the field. You just have to stay in the office and work on paperwork and stuff. That was already boring enough as it is for me right now. I didn't want to have to do that full time until I was old enough where I couldn't work out in the field…

"Well, he seemed really nice to you. Nicer than he's ever been."

"It's probably because you were there," I teased, smiling widely.

She giggled and blushed slightly. "Yeah, right."

"Hey, you never know. He might've missed you too."

I actually wasn't kidding. He did seem nicer when Natara was present. Any other time, he's a dick.

She rolled her eyes playfully and dipped her spoon into the bowl.

"So… What's with you and that Special Agent?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're engaged," I replied, nonchalantly. I made sure to hide my left hand under the table so she wouldn't find out that I was lying.

She suddenly began to choke.

"What?!"

"Yep."

"Mal… I… I didn't know that you were…" she trailed off, speechless. Her cheeks started to turn the faintest tint of red.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just started laughing, holding my stomach.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't believe you actually believe that!" I exclaimed, bending over the table and holding my stomach, laughing.

"But, you… And I… And you said!" She stammered, cheeks heating up even more.

"Oh, that was priceless!"

"Wait, you're not…?" she asked, looking confused.

I chuckled and leaned across the table, grasping her tiny hands in mine. I looked into her eyes, grinning widely, and said, "Natara, let me reassure you. I'm not gay."

Her mouth popped open. She yanked her hands away from mine, reached down, grabbed her napkin, and threw it at my face. Thinking fast, I swiftly caught it right before it even touched me.

"That wasn't funny," she furrowed her eyebrows in fake anger.

"I thought it was," I smirked.

"Go die." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Ouch, that's harsh."

"You're mean." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"And you're gullible." I put on my best innocent look.

After a few seconds of an eye contact stare-down, she sighed in defeat, releasing her mad façade.

"So, what's really up with you and Winters?"

I shrugged. "Oh, he hates me."

"Why?"

"Cause I can never get his damn name right." I grinned, leaning back in my chair, and folded my hands behind my head.

"Why would he hate you for that?" she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't know? Cause he's an asshole!"

She shook her head, but I could just faintly hear a small giggle come out of her mouth.

I grinned in victory. Yes! I made her laugh.

I continued telling her all about the San Francisco stories from the last 5 years as we ate. During them, she laughed, her eyes welled up in tears, and some had her speechless. She would probably doubt it if you asked her, but during these stories she had a sad look in her eye. I couldn't quite explain it…

Soon, we were done eating and Sean had come back to our table.

"Did you two enjoy?" he asked, wiggling his thick eyebrows.

"Yes," we both replied, grinning at each other like little kids.

"Good, because this one if on the house!" he exclaimed. We both grinned even wider. Great! That meant I didn't have to pay!

"…except for yours. You still have to pay, my friend," Sean added, looking at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance, scowled, and cursed under my breath. Sean, you cheap little bastard!

He chuckled and responded with, "I'm just kidding! Calm down, you cheapskate! Both meals are on the house just for the foxy agent returning to the beautiful city of San Francisco!" he exclaimed. I sighed in relief.

She blushed a little and looked down at her shoes. I sent a scowl up at Sean. He responded by nodding towards Natara. My eyes furrowed in confusion as I looked down to her. My face softened as my gaze turned on her. The way she had her head tilted down where her hair was covering up part of her face… The way she blushed slightly in embarrassment… God, she was beautiful.

Completely ignoring everything around me, I simply stared at her in awe, eyes widened, that same dreamy look on my face. She looked up and met my gaze. I immediately got lost in her eyes, as she did with mine. We held gazes, completely ignoring Sean's smirk aimed right at us.

After a few seconds, he awkwardly cleared his throat, trying to tell us that he was still here. For some odd reason, I didn't even hear him. Heck, I couldn't hear him. All I could focus on was those big brown eyes.

Sean chuckled, realizing that he wasn't going to get our attention anytime soon and said, "Adios amigos. Have a wonderful night," before walking back towards the front of the restaurant.

His voice seemed to snap Natara out of her trance. She blinked before looking behind her to see Sean leaving. Not wanting to lose this moment, I reached across the table, gently grabbed her hand, and led her towards the balcony that was overlooking the beach. The place where we had one of our first heart-to-heart talks.

I stopped and watched her as she let out a small sigh and leant against the railing, a dreamy look on her face. The sun was sinking below the water as it set. Orange and pink colors streaked across the sky, creating a colorful glow. Not that I was paying attention to it or anything. I was too busy looking at her.

I walked up beside her and leant against the railing, my shoulder just barely touching hers.

After a few seconds of peaceful silence, I turned to face her.

She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, looking expectant, wondering what I was going to say.

I bit my lip and hesitated. I didn't want to push her too much… But I had to know!

"So… What happened? Why'd you decide to come back?" I asked slowly, hoping she wouldn't get mad at me for bugging her about it.

She seemed to debate herself on whether or not she could tell me.

I gently placed my hand on top of her hand, mentally telling her that she could trust me.

She sighed and let her eyes drift closed, facing towards the sunset. I readjusted my grip from her hand to the railing, while looking at her expectantly.

"Well, I guess it all happened 5 years ago. Oscar and I moved to Monterey a few months after we married, as you already know. We moved into this huge house and were happily married."

Jealousy panged inside of me. I had a really bad feeling about this.

"And then the phone calls started. At first, I thought that they were business calls, but they were arriving in the middle of the night, sometimes at 2 or 3 in the morning and Oscar would run to get them. He started acting… Weird. But I never said a word about it to anyone. I know that you tried to call, Amy, even Blaise kept calling. But I didn't answer. Partly because Oscar didn't allow me to. Other part was because I… I was scared. I was scared that if I talked to one of you or even thought about San Francisco, I'd go running back. I felt so homesick, it was crazy. So I never answered your phone calls, or your text messages, or your emails. Oscar convinced me that I had to forget about San Francisco in order to move on."

A wave of sadness flooded over me. I looked at her in sympathy, but her eyes were still closed. God, Oscar was a douche.

"And then, I…" she hesitated, biting her lip. A nervous look came across her face. She gripped the railing hard and exhaled.

"I got pregnant." She paused, peeking an eye open to see my reaction.

She… She got pregnant?! My eyes widened and I had a shocked look on my face. I stared at her in disbelief. She opened both eyes and looked straight ahead of her, avoiding eye contact with me. Even though she and Oscar were married, I still felt a throb of pain and anger deep inside of me. Honestly, it hurt like _**hell. **_Just the thought of _**him **_doing it with her just…Ugh, I hated this. I bet he hurt her while doing it… He probably gave her bruises or scratched her or something. He probably forced her into it. He was probably too rough with her… NO. Don't even think like that, Mal. You'll just get mad and punch something.

A million questions ran through my head.

'_What happened next?'_

'_Was it a boy or girl?'_

'_Why didn't you call me?'_

'_What was wrong with Oscar?'_

'_Who were the phone calls from?'_

'_What did he do to you?'_

'_Were you just too embarrassed to talk to me?'_

And most importantly…

'_Why am I just now hearing about this?'_

I was about to ask her one of these questions when she cut me off, resuming her story.

"I was terrified because Oscar had never been a big fan of children. When I finally racked up the courage and told him, he didn't say anything. Literally. He was just… emotionless. He didn't act happy, sad, excited, or angry. I had to go to all of the doctor appointments by myself because he was supposedly 'working.'"

Supposedly working?! Oh God. Don't tell me…

"He wasn't even there when I was in labor," she looked down at the sand below her feet.

He was her freaking _**husband **_and he wasn't there for her in labor?! What a sick, twisted idiot.

"I had a girl by the way. During those 5 years, I stayed home to raise our child-"

My face softened at this part. She had a little girl? A mini Natara? I smiled slightly at the thought of a little girl cuddling up with Natara in her pajamas, getting ready for bed.

"-while Oscar worked from early morning to late at night, all the while the phone calls began to get even more suspicious."

There was my girl. Wondering about suspicious phone calls. I knew the profiler in her hadn't left for good!

"I basically watched our daughter grow up on my own, while Oscar was at work more than half of the time. He was never there. So one night, about a year ago, while Oscar was asleep, his phone started ringing. It was an unknown number so I answered it, thinking it would be something from work. A woman was on the phone," her voice cracked on the last word. I glanced at her worriedly. She looked like she was having a hard time telling me this, so I tenderly placed my hand on top of her, comfortingly. She kept her gaze away from me, cleared her throat, and continued.

"She asked me if I had seen Oscar. I asked her who she was and she told me her name was Janelle. Then she asked me who I was, so naturally I told her that I was Oscar's wife. She didn't believe me, saying that she was his…" she choked up, tears welling up in her eyes. My thumb started to stroke the top of her hand gently, trying to comfort her. She quickly wiped away her tears with the hand that wasn't under mine.

"That she was his girlfriend."

That _**son of a bitch!**_

"I told her that I really was his wife and after a while, she believed me and told me that she had no idea that he was married. She said he never had on a wedding ring. She apologized over and over again. The next day, I confronted Oscar about it, but of course he denied it, saying I was crazy and didn't know what I was talking about. I informed him of Janelle and he froze, knowing that I had caught him. He begged over and over to forgive him."

That _**bastard**_! That little piece of _**shit**_! I knew he was a scumbag!

"I guess I always suspected that he was cheating, but just didn't want it to be true. I didn't want to be with a cheater. But where would I live?" she shrugged.

'_With me! You'd live with me!'_ I wanted to scream at her, but I bit my tongue, deciding to let her finish.

"I didn't want our child to grow up with divorced parents, so I forgave him. But the thing is, he never promised not to cheat again."

Oh, God no. Please. No…

"So the suspicious phone calls continued and I knew who they were. Sometimes during dinner, Oscar would get a text and just walk out, not even trying to hide it anymore. I knew that he was going over to some other woman's house but I didn't do anything about it… I was too scared."

I felt as if I was going to be sick. If she wasn't standing right there, I would have run to the nearest garbage can and puked my guts out. I HATED guys that treated their women like shit. Especially if his 'woman' was the woman that I've been in love with for over 7 years…

"I didn't want to leave or I'd have nowhere else to go. I know I should've come back sooner but I … I don't know why I didn't. I just figured since I hadn't had any contact with any of you for 4 years, that you'd want nothing to do with me. So I stayed with Oscar," she sighed. I squeezed her hand tightly as I sucked in a sharp breath through my nose. He was openly cheating on her and she still stayed with him?!

I felt as if I was about to explode with anger. All that time that I've spent pining away for her, she's been with a no-good cheating bastard?! It just wasn't right!

"A couple of months ago, I came home from picking my daughter up at day care. I went into our room and saw that Oscar had left a note saying that he needed 'space' and that he was leaving."

My gut dropped. My mind was telling me to stop listening, but my heart was telling me to hear the rest of her story and to help her.

"I thought he meant only for a couple of days, but after a few months, I began to get worried. I call him, texted him, emailed him, left voicemail after voicemail, but he never did answer."

Kind of like what we did to her… We worried to death and called her and texted her and left voicemails, but she never answered. Although, honestly, I don't blame her. Oscar wouldn't even let her call us back. The little shit…

"A few weeks ago, I received the divorce papers in the mail. I knew that I had to have some way to support my daughter and myself, so I packed up everything and moved back here, hoping to get my job back," she finished, wiping a few tears away from her face.

Anger pulsed through my veins. My fists clenched and unclenched. My jaw was tight. How could he be such a freaking _**douchebag**_?! My breathing became fast. I gripped the hand railing hard with both hands and looked out at the ocean, trying to control some of my anger.

He _**cheated **_on her… She finds out and he _**still **_continues to cheat on her?! That insensitive prick! And to make matters worse, he does this all in front of his _**daughter**_! He gets her pregnant and basically abandons her! That _**coward!**_ He can't even take care of his family like a real man! He just runs away! If you're going to make a family, you've got to stick with them!

My fist clenched even harder now. My nostrils flared as my breathing rapidly increased. I _**really **_wanted to punch something right about now.

My mind raced as it tried to process all this new information. As soon as it all processed, it came up with one thing… If I ever saw Oscar Santos again, I was going to _**kill **_him.

You see, if Natara was my wife, she would be treated like a princess. I would never cheat on her because I know what it feels like to be cheated on, first hand. It feels like _**shit**_. It _**sucks.**_ It breaks your heart to know that you weren't good enough for them so they had to resolve to someone else to fulfill their needs. The fact that they left you for them, kills you. It's enough to make a person go insane… I would know.

She finally looked up at me, watching as I tried to get myself under control.

"So, Mr. Perfect… He cheated on you, then just up and left?!" I asked slowly, through gritted teeth, using the douchebag's old nickname.

"Turns out he wasn't so perfect, after all," she shrugged.

My eyes hardened. "I'll kill him. I'll hunt him down and make him beg for forgiveness. I swear if I ever get my hands on that son-of-a-"I started to threaten.

Her hand gently placed itself on my shoulder. I instantly relaxed a little bit at her touch.

"Mal, calm down. I'm better off without him," she said, smiling sadly.

I turned my head and look at her heartbroken expression. My emotions went from anger to sadness as soon as I saw her. Now wasn't the time to be pissed. Now was the time to comfort and help her.

"Nat, I'm so sorry," I said, quickly wrapping her in a tight embrace. One arm snaked around her waist while the other went across her shoulder blades.

After a second, she hugged me back just as tightly, never seeming to want to let go.

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy," she murmured against my shoulder.

As much as I didn't want to, I pulled away, for fear that I was suffocating her. I locked gazes with her, my blue eyes burning into her soft, brown ones.

"If you ever need any help at all, whatsoever-" I started seriously.

"Thanks Mal," she said, smiling.

I smirked, feeling as if I should lighten up the situation a little.

"I was about to say call Amy, but yeah, I guess I could help too."

She burst out laughing and smacked me in the chest.

"Always the charmer," she said, an amused smile on her perfect lips.

"Only for you," I replied, smiling brightly at her.

She smiled back and looked out towards the ocean, leaning against the railing.

"Just always remember, Nat," I started, coming up close behind her and putting my hand over her small one. Her head tilted up and her eyes met mine. I stared at her seriously, an intent and determined expression on my face. "I'm here for you. No matter what." I flashed her the trademark Fallon-grin that she used to tease me about saying that I used to 'woo' all of the girls with that one grin.

She looked momentarily stunned, before grinned back slightly, and saying, "Thanks Mal. I know I can count on you."

After a few quiet moments, she cleared her throat and broke the silence.

"Soooo, now that I've told you my life story, it's your turn, bud. What's happened to you in the past 5 years?" she asked conversationally, looking very interested.

I shrugged easily. "Nothing much."

She looked shocked. "Nothing much? Are you sure? Nothing has happened in 5 years?!"

I shook my head. "Nope." To tell the truth, I really wasn't lying. Life was boring without her here to entertain me…

"Ugh! Mal!" she whined, pouting up at me. I simply smirked at her adorable puppy dog expression.

"I'm telling you, Natara. Nothing exciting has gone on for the past 5 years."

"Well, how are you and Selene doing?" she asked, curiously.

…Who? Selene? …Ooooh, yeah. That crazy chick!

"We aren't."

She raised her eyebrow at me, mentally telling me to explain.

"We broke up a long time ago."

"Well, who's the lucky Mrs. Fallon?" she nudged me teasingly.

"Doesn't exist yet," I answered boredly, as if this was a casual conversation about the weather or the new basketball game.

"Who are you dating?"

"No one."

"What about in the past 5 years?"

"…nope."

She looked at me in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me. You haven't had a girlfriend in 5 years?"

"Nope. Well, not technically a girlfriend. None have been too serious. Only a few dates here and there." And those occasional times that I just slept with a random girl to forget about my broken heart… But I wouldn't _**dare **_tell _**her **_that.

"Come on. Guy as handsome as you? You can't tell me that you haven't found one girl in 5 years." I would be lying if I said that my heart didn't just thump a little faster than normal when she called me handsome…

"It's not that I couldn't get one, it's just that I always turned them down." If I couldn't have Natara, then I'd rather just be happier, alone. By myself. Single. Not tied down to someone that I didn't even love. Trust me; I tried to love them… But I just couldn't. I couldn't love them. My heart was reserved for someone else.

"Why?"

"…I had my sights set on someone else." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Who is it?"

"Can't tell."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You might know them."

"So? Mallll please?!"

"…no."

"Well, do they like you?"

I bit my lip, studying her, trying to figure out the best way to put it.

"I dunno," was the only thing I could come up with.

"You should make a move on her!"

"I can't… It's complicated," I ran a hand through my hair frustratingly.

"It shouldn't be that hard. Any girl would be lucky to have a man like you to be crushing on her. She'd have to be an idiot not to like you!" she cried, desperately.

I smiled bitterly. If only she knew. Oh, the irony of this situation… "You have no idea."

"Why don't you make a move on her?"

"I can't. She… just got out of a bad relationship." There. Now it could be almost anybody.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. Good luck with her, Mal! I hope she'll come to her senses and realize that you're the right man for her…"

"So do I…" I said, sarcastically. She literally had no idea that she was just talking about herself.

After a few slightly awkward minutes of silence, I cleared my throat.

I wanted to ask her about her kid, but…What if I was pushing it too far? What if she'd get mad at me? What if she doesn't want me to meet her daughter?

I sighed. Oh well. It wouldn't hurt to ask, I guess.

"Didn't you say that you got pregnant? I mean, like, five years ago?" I asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Yes?"

"Well… Can I, um. If it's not a bother… May I-?"

"Spit it out, Mal."

"Can I meet your daughter?" I blurted, eyes pleading.

She looked at me, a shocked expression on her face.

Oh, good job, Fallon. You pushed it WAY too far, this time.

I was about to apologize when she cut me off.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I mean, if it isn't too much to ask or anything," I looked at the ground, shyly, watching my feet scuffle in the sand.

"No, no, no."

My heart sank. Well, damn.

"It's…" she looked at the ground for a second. Finally, she looked back up at me, a wide smile on her face. "It's fine. Sure, you can meet her."

My head jerked up to meet hers. I grinned widely in approval.

"Awesome! Thank you thank you thank you! I can't wait! I bet she looks just like you, Natara! Like a mini-Natara! I bet she's beautiful!" I ranted on and on to myself. I couldn't help it. I was going to meet a tiny Natara? It just made my day! This was amazing! I just couldn't wait to see what Natara had created…

Twenty minutes later, we arrived back at the precinct.

I paced in the front of the bullpen, anxiously waiting for Tiny 'Tara. I steadily speed-walked back and forth, every now and then nervously chewing on my nails. I looked over at Natara to see that she was leaning against my desk, looking lost in her own thoughts. How could she be so calm while I was over here freaking out?!

What if her little girl didn't like me? What if she thought I was a pervert? What if she started screaming and yelling that she wanted to go home and Natara would leave? What if she started crying? What if she asked me who I was? What would I say to her? What if she looked just like Oscar? What if she looked just like Natara? I seriously hoped that she got more of Natara's genes and looked just like Natara. One Natara is amazing, but _**two**_?! That's a miracle…

Just as I finished thinking this, the doors to the station swung open and all I saw was a coffee-colored blur sweep past me and towards Natara. They were running so fast, I couldn't tell who, or what, it was.

I instantly froze, unsure of what to do. My eyes widened and I watched the blur still faced away from me, run deeper into the precinct.

"Mommie, mommie, mommie!" the little girl squealed adorably. My heart instantly melted. That was the cutest voice I had ever heard… I saw her run over to Natara and jump into her waiting arms. Natara spun the girl around a couple of times, hugging her tightly. Natara gently sat her down and crouched down to her level as the little girl began talking. I still couldn't see her because her back was faced towards me.

"Mommie missed you today! Did you have fun with Aunt Neha?" I barely heard Natara ask her.

After that, I really couldn't hear because they were mumbling. I saw Natara roll her eyes and then tickle the little girl, who giggled and swatted Natara's hand away.

"Here, I want to introduce you to someone important, okay?" I heard Natara tell her, taking her by the hand, and leading her towards the front of the bullpen.

I just stood there in shock, mouth hanging slightly open. Here's my moment… Oh God. What if she hated me? What was I going to say to her? What if she started crying? I don't know how to act around kids!

Natara faced me and gave me a reassuring smile. She stopped a few feet ahead of me and brought the kid out from hiding behind her back.

"Mal, I want to introduce you to someone important, okay?" she asked.

I just nodded in response.

She cleared her throat. I looked down at the little girl who was shyly looking up at me through her long eyelashes.

"Mal… This is Bella, my daughter."

I still stood there, frozen, unsure of what to say. The little girl, Bella, looked up at me and smiled widely.

As I took the few seconds of silence to my advantage, I began to study her. I couldn't help but notice just one thing… She looked _**exactly**_ like Natara.

Her hair was the exact same shade of Natara's and went down to the middle of her back. Her skin was the same shade as Natara's. She was normal height… For a 5-year old, that is. Her smile was infectious, just like her mother's. When she smiled, it made you want to smile. She still had all of her baby teeth, forming a straight little row on her gums. Basically the only thing on her that didn't look like Natara was her eyes. Instead of having soft, hazel eyes like her mother, she had electric, shining blue eyes that made anyone just want to stare even longer into them. I couldn't quite place where, but they looked very familiar.

Something nagged in my mind. This kid looked very familiar. Suddenly, it hit… I've seen this kid before! My eyes widened in realization. The kid in the park! The kid in the park is actually this kid!

I was about to exclaim something about the park when Bella gave me a stern look, telling me not to mention that.

I shook my head and decided to just let it go.

I grinned down at her then up at Natara.

"Nat, she's beautiful," I whispered, staring at Bella.

"I know," she smiles, looking at her daughter lovingly.

I bent down to Bella's height and stuck out my hand.

"Detective Malachi Fallon. But, I prefer Mal," I told her, grinning at her knowingly.

She grinned right back at me. "Isabella Santos. But, I prefer Bella," she took my hand in her small one and shook it before letting go.

I heard Nat breathe a sigh of relief above me.

"So, Bella, how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm five…" she said, starting to get a little shy.

"Five? Wow! I would've never guessed! I thought you'd at least be fifteen!" I pretended, hoping to earn a laugh. Much to my delight, she giggled.

"Noooo, I'm only five!" she exclaimed.

"Well, darn! I thought for sure you were fifteen!"

She giggled and shook her head.

"So, how are you liking this town so far?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, and propping my chin on my fist, which rested on my knee.

"It's different…" she paused. Oh, God. Here it comes. She's going to start crying and begging to go back to Monterey… Good job, Fallon. Might as well say goodbye to Natara!

"But I like it," she finished with a smile. "They have ice cream almost everywhere and a HUGE park!" she looked at me, knowingly. I guess Natara's not going anywhere…

"Oh, really? That sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Mmmhm!" she agreed.

"Bella, honey, why don't you go find Aunt Neha and bring her over here towards us? Hmmm?" I heard Natara ask.

"Sure! Buh-bye, Mr. Mal!" Bella exclaimed, before skipping off.

I stood up to full height and went to stand by Natara once again.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Natara asked me, smirking.

Dang it. I knew she could tell that I was nervous.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I said, rolling my eyes.

I watched as Bella skipped around the precinct, saying hello to random people, and tried to find Neha.

"She really is beautiful, Nat. Gosh… And super outgoing," I nodded towards where she was shaking hands with Joe.

"I know. She sure is a handful…" she chuckled. "But I wouldn't want it any other way."

I smiled, leaned back against my desk, and watched as Natara watched her daughter.

She had a peaceful look on her face as she watched Bella socialize with the officers, yet her eyes were constantly darting around, worriedly, like a good mother's would.

"She looks just like you…"

"Yeah, she does." There was that small, adoring smile again.

"So… Does she know?" I asked.

"About what?"

"About the Oscar thing."

She just shook her head. "No, not yet. She thinks that he's working a lot. That's the only thing I could come up with. I don't want her to have to face something as cruel as divorce at such a young age, you know?"

"Yeah…"

It was silent for a few moments while we watched her.

"So, now that you are back in San Francisco, where are you planning to stay?" I asked, conversationally, raising an eyebrow.

"Right now?" she asked.

I nodded.

She shrugged. "A hotel room. But, honestly I don't know how long that's going to last. What with paying for my food, Bella's food, paying for her to go to Kindergarten, paying bills, paying for gas, and paying for the hotel room. I just… I don't know. That's why I needed this job so badly. I hope I'll have enough to cover first month's rent . Then, when I save enough, hopefully, I will be able to find a cheap, suitable apartment to live in," she sighed, rubbing her eyes wearily, sounding kind of embarrassed.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But you're parents are loaded. Why don't you let them help you?"

"Because I'm too prideful, Mal. I can't just ask people for money! "she rolled her eyes and cringed.

"This isn't just any people, Natara. It's your parents! I'm sure they'd be glad to help you out!"

"I can't. I refuse to accept money from them."

I gave her a curious look. She gave me a blank stare in return.

"Oh, come on! You're still not over that whole father pride thing?" I raised one of my eyebrows.

"No, I am, but I just don't want to borrow money from them. I want to show them that I can make it on my own in the world without it being handed to me on a gold platter," she looked up into my eyes, pleading for me to understand. And for some odd reason, I did understand. I knew she wasn't just talking about her parents when she said she wanted to show 'them.' I knew that Oscar was a part of 'them.' She wanted to show him that she could live perfectly fine without him to take care of her. Which, I completely believed that she could. Natara was a strong woman… She'd make it. I was just worried about how Oscar would make it without _**her**_…

"Alright, alright. But you shouldn't stay in a hotel. The places are dingy and very uncomfortable…" I complained, wrinkling my nose.

"Then where am I gonna stay, Mal?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? With me, of course!"

She gave me a dumb look. "Mal, I can't stay at your apartment."

"And why not? I don't see a problem with it! I've got two extra bedrooms… "I cleared my throat. "At the Fallon Inn, you get free food, you don't have to pay the bills, and you don't have to pay for a stupid hotel room. That takes 3 things off of your worry list. Now you just have two!" I said, shrugging.

"Come on, Mal. I can't ask you to do that. You really don't want a 5- year old running around your house…" she rolled her eyes.

"I think I actually do. She seems pretty funny and friendly… I think I'm gonna like her. I've even got an extra bedroom that she could sleep in!" I exclaimed, nudging her.

"I dunno…" she said, sounding skeptical.

"Come on. At least let me help you out until you get back on your feet! It's for the 'Foxy Agent' coming back into town. The least I could do is offer you a place to stay while you get back into your usual routine," I teased, using Sean's nickname for her.

"Ummmmm…"

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeee Nat?! Please?" I gave her my best puppy dog look, clasping my hands together.

She seemed to battle with herself for a few moments before sighing and giving up.

"Fiiiiine. But only until I get back on my feet!"

I grinned excitedly. "Great! You move in tomorrow!"

"Fine. But you're helping me move all of my stuff. Your apartment is definitely not on the ground floor…"

"You would know…" I winked at her flirtily, smirking.

She swiftly punched me in the arm. "I have a child!" she nodded towards Bella.

"Alright, alright… I'll help you move in," I rolled my eyes but grinned anyways.

"And I'm helping you pay the bills," she said quickly, hoping I wouldn't notice. But I did.

My grin instantly disappeared as I stared her down, narrowing my eyes.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No, Nat."

"Yes! Mal, if I'm going to live with you I have to help out in some way!"

"No, you don't. You'll be a guest. Guests don't have to pay."

"Apparently I'm a temporary resident so I will pay."

"No. You. Won't."

"Yes, I will! I can't make you pay everything by yourself!"

"Yes you can!"

"No, I can't! I'm helping you pay, Mal. That's it!"

"No. You're not paying. At all. You just got here! Don't worry about paying right now! Worry about your job, Bella, and yourself before you worry about that other stuff."

"No! You're letting me and my daughter stay in your home! I'm helping you whether you like it or not!"

"No! I won't take it! You take care of yourself and Bella. I'll worry about the bills. Discussion ended." I stated, before walking away.

I heard her huff behind me and run to catch up with me.

Oh yes. This was going to be fun…

There was no way I was letting her leave this time. Since she was going to be living with me for a while now, maybe… Just maybe, I would finally get her to fall in love with me.

This time around, she was staying with _**me.**_ No one else. Not by herself, not with some stupid boyfriend, not in some crappy hotel room…

With _**me.**_

_**Suck it, Oscar! **_

_Okay, that's it for this chapter! Don't forget to review! Once again, I'm sorry this is so late! I LOVE YOU ALL!_


End file.
